The Angel's Judge
by OLDTHINGSNEWTHINGS
Summary: The whole world is noise. Cars, guns, riots, wars, and people... so many people. But in the catacombs, silence governs. The drop of a pin would compare to an atomic bomb. In this crypt, lies Alexandros. She is not dead, she merely sleeps. She awaits Gods orders to carry out justice on the wicked ones...
1. Alexandros Awakens

_The whole world is noise. Cars, guns, riots, wars, and people... so many people._

But in the tomb, silence governs.

The drop of a pin would compare to an atomic bomb.

In this tomb, lies Alexandros.

She is not dead, she merely sleeps.

She awaits Gods orders to carry out justice on the wicked ones.

...

After Lucifer fell, and took a third of the angels with him, God saw that his beloved angels were imperfect beings. He feared they would be the destruction of humanity, and god loved the humans.

But he also loved his angels, so he could not judge them impartially.

Thus he created a protector, and named her Alexandros.

He designed her to love humans, and to protect them from deviant angels. Even her name means 'protector of the people'.

He laid her in the tomb, and told her to sleep, until the day should come when the angels turned, and the humans needed her.

That day was today.

...

The earth shakes, the walls of the tomb crumble.

Her eyes open.

She rises from her stone tablet, and disappears.

...

Sam and Dean walk along a remote dirt road.

Sam shields his eyes from the sun with his hands. "I told you to stop at the last station," he says to Dean.

"Shut up ass-face," Dean retorts. "My gauge must be busted. I thought we were fine."

"_Just call Castiel already_." Sam replies, exasperated.

"I tried. He didn't answer my prayer."

"**NO** dumbass. Call him on his cell phone." He snaps.

"Oh yeah," Dean grins stupidly. "I forgot he had one of those."

Dean pulls out his phone, and dials Castiel's number.

It rings several times, and finally "Hello?"

"Cas!" Dean smiles. "Hey buddy, we're up shit creek without a paddle. You think you could give us a hand?"

"I don't understand, what creek are you up? What happened to your paddle?" Castiel asks confusedly.

"Oh my _god_ it's an expression" Sam shouts into the phone, over Deans shoulder. "We need your help."

Suddenly, Castiel stands before them, still holding his cell phone up to his ear. "I am here." He says into the phone.

"Yeah buddy I see that" Dean replies

"I'm hanging up now."

"You do that."

"Bye Dean."

"Bye Cas."

Castiel hangs the phone up and puts it in his pocket. "Why are you guys way out here?" He asks, with a confused puppy dog look on his face.

"Because Dean didn't listen to me." Sam replies coldly.

"Oh shut up Sammy." Dean snaps. "We were heading back from a hunt, and we ran out of gas."

"Oh. I guess you need a lift then." Castiel replies.

He begins to reach his arms for Dean and Sam to grab, but all of a sudden they fall limply to his side.

His eyes widen, and he stumbles backward.

Dean and Sam turn to see what has distracted their friend.

A woman stands before them, robed in white silk. She has gold bangles up her right arm, and a thin golden band crowns her head. Her hands are folded before her, and her waste-length blond hair swirls around her face and shoulders.

"_Castiel, Angel of The Lord, you are called forth to be judged. Stand before me_."

Castiel steps forward, past the brothers, and falls to his knees.

"Castiel. Your actions have been weighed in the balance, and you have been found wanting. Your punishment is destruction."

She reaches her hand out to touch Castiel on the forehead.

Before her fingers make contact, Dean grabs her wrist, and Sam seizes Castiel under his arms and drags him back away from the woman.

"_Wait just a damn minute_, who the hell do you think you are?!" Dean snaps.

Suddenly everything is still. She looks into Dean's eyes.

"_You would speak for this angel_?" She asks softly.

"Hell yes I would, as soon as you would like to tell me what I'm speaking for him...for?" He replies.

"Castiel stands accused of _many_ crimes, the greatest of which is releasing leviathans back into a world of helpless humans. His careless actions put all of humanity in danger."

"Ok, first of all, _offense taken_ at the whole helpless humans bit. Second, EVERYTHING Castiel did, he did FOR humans. He did the wrong things, but he did it for the right reasons. _He did it for us_." Dean says passionately.

The woman stands back and examines Dean's face. Then she places her free hand on his cheek. She closes her eyes, and they are both dragged into his memories.

She watches silently, as Deans entire history plays through.

They are jerked back to present, and both her hands drop to her sides.

"The witness of this human is valuable Castiel. You are exonerated. Your heart is with mankind."

Castiel steps forward. "Thank you, Alexandros. Your mercy is appreciated."

"I have no mercy Castiel. I am an advocate for humanity. Humanity has spoken for you. You have been cleared. Live in peace."

"No," Dean interrupts. "What the hell gives you the right to judge him? Who the hell are you?!"

She studies him closely before answering. "I am Alexandros. God gave me the task of protecting humans from deviant angels."

"_Well it's annoying_. But there are a lot of douchey angels out there, so...I guess I won't shank you. Just leave Cas out of it." Dean allows.

"Where are you staying?" Castiel asks suddenly.

"I...am not." She answers hesitantly.

"The legend says god created you as a human. Humans need a place to sleep..." He replies.

"I hadn't thought about it."

"Why don't you come to the bunker with us?" He asks.

"Uh... Cas, she just tried to _off_ you. She is NOT staying with us." Dean says, confusedly.

"Dean, please." Cas asks.

"I..._dude_? Really?"

Cas cocks his head to the side, and lowers his eyebrows. "Please?"

"_God_. **Fine** ok."

"Alexandros?"

"I suppose I will need to sleep…" She replies.

Alexandros, Sam, and Dean all place their hands on Castiels arm.

They disappear, and reappear in front of the bunker. Dean blinks hard, and rubs the back of his head.

"God I hate teleporting." He says, and stomps inside.

"I'm sorry Alexandros. He is just mad at you for trying to kill me." Cas says.

"Understandable." She replies, matter-of-factly.

Sam stands in the yard, waiting.

He counts down. _Three, two, one_…

Dean bursts back out of the house. "**Baby**!"

He procures a can of gas, and grabs Cas by the collar.

"Take me back." He demands.

They vanish, and Sam stands awkwardly in front of Alexandros. "Come in, I guess?" He says

...

"Why the _hell_ did you invite her to stay with us?" Dean growls, as he fills up the Impalas tank.

"Because, I remember what it's like to be a human in this world. Nowhere to sleep, nothing to eat, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Cas replies.

Dean hangs his head, remembering he was part of the reason Cas had been homeless.

"Alexandros is not a bad person." Cas continues. "She was created to judge the angels, and anyone from an outside perspective would have assumed I deserved what was coming to me... Besides, she hunts deviant angels, you guys hunt monsters...she'll fit right in." He smiles.

"Ok, ok, fine. She can stay a while." Dean replies. "If she is only human, how can she kill you?"

"God gave her the ability to kill Angels. She can teleport, when she is locked onto a rogue angel. Other than that, she is pure human."

"Why?"

"Because God created her to sympathize with humanity. Who better to sympathize with a human than a human?" Cas explains.

"Guess that makes sense." Dean admits.

...

Sam sets a bowl of salad on the table, and hands a plate to Alexandros.

"Thank you." She says, as Sam scoops some lettuce onto her plate.

"No problem. What dressing do you like?" He asks.

"I don't know." She says. "I've never had any. In fact, up until just now, I've never really eaten anything."

"O...kay... I'm gonna give you ranch. That's a general favorite."

"Ok." She smiles.

She reaches down, picks up a piece of lettuce, and nibbles on it.

"I think I do like ranch." She confirms.

"I'm guessing since you don't know about ranch dressing, you are also unfamiliar with forks?" Sam asks her.

"What?"

Sam holds up his fork, and then demonstrates it's proper use. She picks up her fork, and copies flawlessly.

"Ah yes. Much more efficient." She points out. "Thank you."

"No problem" he grins awkwardly.

The front door bursts open, and Dean stomps in. He flops onto the couch, and kicks off his boots.

Alexandros wipes a bit of ranch off of her lip, and sits up strait. "You're back." She smiles. Thank you for letting me stay here. You're kindness is appreciated."

"I'm not kind." Dean replies coldly. "Cas is."

"Okay. Well, thank you nonetheless."

"You can grab the spare bedroom. Cas can have the couch since this was his idea." Dean motions toward the couch.

"Oh, I can sleep on the couch." She replies. "I don't mind. I spent six thousand years on a stone slab..."

"I don't need sleep." Cas replies. "So I don't actually need a room. Help yourself."

Sam shows Alexandros to her room, and leaves her to settle in.

She stands in front of a mirror, and mumbles to herself. "I think I will need new clothes. These do not appear to be appropriate for this time period."

She pulls off all her bangles, and her headband, and lays them on the dresser. Then she hears a gentle knock on the door.

"Hey," Dean is standing at the door, awkwardly. "I realize I may have been a little harsh before. Cas explained your job to me, and I'm a hunter, so... I kind of get it I guess. It's just, Cas is my friend..."

"I know, I saw your mind." Alexandros points out. "I understand your reaction."

"Well, anyway I brought you these." He holds out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. "I noticed you didn't have any luggage, and that dress doesn't look comfortable to sleep in... they'll be too big, but the pants have a drawstring-"

"Thank you!" She replies, smiling brightly.

"Goodnight." He says.

"Good night." She replies.

She shuts the door, and changes into the clothes Dean provided.

"_Much better_." She says to herself.

As she drifts off to sleep, she thinks about the things she saw in Deans mind.

What a dark, strange world this is.


	2. Bad Kitty

Alex sits up in her bed, head spinning.

The voices in her head cause her to knit her eyebrows together.

She is needed.

She stands up, and changes into her new clothes, bought with a fake credit card courtesy of Dean winchester. Not as majestic as her robe, maybe, but the jeans and t-shirt combo are a million times more comfortable.

She wonders into the sitting room of her temporary home, to find Dean slouched in a chair, watching TV.

He looks up and says "It's 3:30 in the morning, Lex, why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she smiles. Then her tone darkens, "I have a job. I'll be right back."

"You want me to come?" He sits up.

"No, it requires my immediate attention, and I cannot teleport another human being. I won't be long."

"Ok. See you later." He slides back into the chair.

"Bye." She says, and vanishes into thin air.

...

"Please! Jacob, please don't kill me!" A thin man in a tattered t-shirt begs. He shields his face with his hands, and trembles.

"You should not have expelled me Darius." A tall man stands over him, holding an angel blade.

"P-please I needed to go home, my family...they needed me!" He cries.

Jacob raises his blade, preparing to strike down his former host.

"JACOB ANGEL OF THE LORD" Alexandros' voice rings out, loud and clear. "You are called forth to be judged."

The angel's blade falls from his hand, and clatters on the wet concrete. He turns and falls to his knees before her.

"Your actions have been weighed in the balance, and you have been found wanting. Your punishment is execution."

She reaches her hand out and touches Jacob on the forehead. A blinding white light flashes, and Darius looks away. When he is able to look up again, Jacobs second host is sitting on the ground, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" He says.

"Jacob has been destroyed. You are both free." Alexandros replies softly. "If any angel should come to you seeking revenge, you need only to mention my name. Go home to your families, both of you."

She walks away, leaving the men dumbfounded.

She wanders out onto the street, trying to discern where she is. The worst part about teleporting is that she can only do it when an angel needs to be put down. Once she is finished, she has to take the long way home.

"Are you lost?" Says a familiar voice behind her.

"Castiel." She smiles, as she turns to greet him. In the two weeks since she met the Winchesters, Alexandros has learned to like Castiel. He is, after all, the most human angel in existence. She appreciates his heart for humanity, and has come to enjoy his company.

"Dean prayed to me, he said you went on a job, and might need a ride back." Castiel offers his arm.

Alexandros takes it with relief.

Within a split second they are back in the bunkers sitting room, where Dean and Sam sit, waiting.

"Hey Lex!" Sam greets her. "Did you find your target?"

"Just in time" she replies. "He was planning on murdering a past host for expelling him."

"Douche." Dean growls.

Lex yawns, and walks toward her bedroom. "I'm gonna catch some shut eye guys, good night. Oh, and Dean? Thanks for sending Cas after me." She smiles.

After she leaves the room, Castiel bids the boys goodnight, and disappears.

"Man, we have some weird friends." Sam comments, as he walks toward his bedroom.

Dean is left sitting at the table, still unable to sleep.

...

Lex wakes up early in the morning, and drifts toward the kitchen, patting her growling stomach.

Being human is a confusing sensation.

It seems her body is always in need of maintenance, and she hasn't had the luxury of growing up in it. She was made a full grown adult, and left to sleep for thousands of years. Every sensation is new, and confusing.

She smells something wonderful, and peeks in. Sam is standing in front of the stove, cooking eggs and bacon.

She walks in, too quietly. "Good morning" she says, causing him to jump and drop eggs everywhere.

"Oh no!" She gasps, bending down to help him scoop up the scrambled egg mess. Sam kneels at the same time, and they nearly knock heads. Lex leans back to avoid the collision, which causes her to fall on her ass.

Sam sits down in the middle of the eggs, laughing so hard tears pour down his cheeks.

"I'm just going to stay here forever." Lex sighs, and buries her head in her knees.

Dean walks into the room and looks down at the pair, raising his eyebrows. "What the hell happened?" He chuckles.

Sam explains the mishap.

Dean laughs loudly, which causes Lex to blush again. The trio cleans up the mess, and Sam fries up another batch of eggs, sunny side up this time.

As they sit around the table, Sam and Dean discuss possible hunts. Lex sits quietly, listening.

"Yeah but that could just be a regular serial killer..." Dean argues.

"Well I think it's worth looking in to." Sam maintains.

"Well first, look at this:" Dean holds up a paper. The headline reads: 'COUPLE KILLED IN CAR ACCIDENT'.

"Ok and you thought _MINE_ had no basis?" Sam lowers his eyebrows.

"No but read further!" Dean argues. "The teen boy survived, he says the husband grabbed the wheel out of nowhere. They were having a friendly conversation one minute, the next he causes the wreck. Sounds like an angry spirit possession to me."

"Or deep seeded marital trouble." Sam retorts.

"Fine." Dean huffs. "You go check out your case, I'll check out mine."

"Can I come?" Lex's inquiry snaps the boys out of their argument, and they look over at her.

"Really?" Dean says. "You want to come on a hunt?"

"Why not?" She replies. "My job is to protect humans, and so is yours. Why shouldn't we work together?"

"Well which hunt do you want to come on?" Sam says. "Whose theory sounds more valid?"

Lex's eyes widen, and shift back and forth between the brothers expectant faces.

She sorely regrets having said anything in the first place.

"Ummm..." She finally responds, "I have no clue. Unless it comes to angels, I don't know a thing about the supernatural."

"Oh yeah..." Dean grins mischievously. "Well hint: the correct answer is mine."

Lex rolls her eyes and stands up. "I will be going with both of you. Brothers should not part ways. Settle this amongst yourselves, I'm going to get dressed."

She sweeps out of the room, and Sam and Dean look at each other.

"We're checking out mine." They say at the same time.

"JINX" Dean smiles.

"Rock Paper Scissors?" Sam suggests.

…

A few minutes later, they load up the car. Dean is moping, as he lost at rock paper scissors.

"Cheer up." Sam grins, "Cas said he would check yours out."

"I will not cheer up. We have to drive four hundred miles, for what is probably nothing." Dean replies.

Lex climbs in the back seat, and folds her hands in her lap.

"This is all your fault you know." Dean turns and says to her.

"My fault?! How?" She says, hurt.

"_Brothers shouldn't part ways, myeh myeh myeh_." He mimics playfully.

"I sound nothing like that." She says calmly.

"Buckle up Lex." Sam says.

"What?"

"Fasten your seatbelt."

"What?"

"OH FOR CHRISTS SAKE!" Dean groans. He leans over the back of the Impala's front seat, and grabs Lex's seat belt. He stretches the buckle over her waist, and snaps it in place.

He looks up to say something, but she is looking at him, wide eyed at his tantrum. Their faces are a lot closer than he originally calculated, and he forgets what he was going to say.

He clears his throat and slides back into his seat.

"Lets get this over with." He sighs.

…

As Dean drives, Lex and Sam both drift off to sleep.

"You guys are a big ol' box of fun on a road trip." Dean mumbles under his breath.

They pull into the hotel a little after midnight, and Dean wakes up his sleeping companions. "We're here losers."

Lex groans and stretches. "Already?" She smiles.

"You slept the whole way here." Dean replies.

"I'm sorry."

"No worries." He grins, and leans in very close to Sam's head. "SAMMY WAKEY WAKEY!"

Sam jumps and punches Dean in the nose out of pure instinct.

"OWWW" Dean cries. "I think its bleeding!? IS it BLEEDING?! IT'S BLEEDING! AUGH"

He climbs out of the car, and pinches his nose shut, leaning his head back.

Lex gets out, and Dean approaches her. "Does it look broken?" He asks through his mouth.

She stands on her tippy toes and examines the wound. "No, I think it's just busted. Its still nice and strait."

"Owww." He whines.

"That's what you get." Sam gets out and stretches.

"Shut up dick." Dean grouches.

While Sam walks into the hotel lobby to procure a room, Dean and Lex lean against the Impala. Dean's nosebleed slows until it is practically non-existent.

Sam walks back out, brandishing a room key. "They only had one available. Two Queens and a Couch."

"Rock Paper Scissors for the couch?" Dean says.

"Ok" Sam agrees.

Dean loses again.

"This has just not been your day." Sam laughs.

"Shut up" Dean grumbles, as he drags the extra blanket to the couch and flops down.

Lex walks over to him and kneels down. "You can have my bed." She offers. "I would be perfectly comfortable on the couch."

"Aww thanks Lex. I'm okay, really." Dean smiles softly.

"Ok then." She drifts over and pulls her pajamas out of her bag. She makes her way to the bathroom and closes the door.

Dean lays his head back and sighs, as Sam jumps into his bed joyfully. "Loser." He cackles.

…

Dean awakens early the next morning, to find Lex already wide-awake, sitting up in her bed.

"Lex?" He whispers.

"Good morning. You have a black eye." She replies.

Dean lifts his hand to his face, and winces. "Go figure." He sighs.

He gets up and staggers toward the shower, eyes still blurry from the long drive.

When he gets out Sam is up, and has pulled out his laptop to begin researching.

"So, four bodies have been recovered," he is explaining the case to Lex, "And all of them work for some form of animal control. My theory is a _Yokai_, an ogre that shape shifts into different animals. Each one of these workers was on the job, called out to exterminate or capture a different animal, when they went missing."

"I personally think it's just PETA" Dean states.

"PETA?" Lex inquires.

"Never mind." Dean sighs.

"Well if it is this Yokai, how do we execute it?" Lex asks.

"_Now_ you're thinking like a hunter." Sam smiles, and Dean rolls his eyes. "So to kill a Yokai, you have to pierce their heart with silver. Pretty strait forward."

"And how do we find it?" She inquires.

"I hear there are some openings in the animal control business around here…" Sam says sardonically.

…

"This is ridiculous." Dean gripes, as he motions toward his new khaki shorts. "Why did I have to take the exterminator job? These uniforms SUCK."

"Because you lost rock papers scissors. Again. Maybe that's not your game…" Sam smiles. He and Lex are wearing jeans and T-shirts. They get to volunteer at the local shelter, picking up strays, so no uniform for them.

They disburse to begin their day's tasks. Dean has some rats to kill, and Sam and Lex are on a big catch, neuter, and release project.

"See you back here at eight." Dean says, and disappears out the door.

Lex and Sam scour alleyways and sidewalks, setting catch and release coon traps here and there.

They split up, to cover more ground.

Even though they are on a hunt, Sam enjoys the volunteer work.

He is setting a particularly testy catch and release trap, when he hears Lex around the corner.

"_Hi kitty kitty_." She coo's. "Awwww you are adorable!"

Sam smiles and turns his attention back to his trap.

"**Ahhhhhhhh**" Lex cries suddenly.

Sam drops the trap and draws his blade. He runs toward where her voice comes from.

As he rounds the corner he skids to a stop. Lex has fallen backward, and a giant hairy ogre is standing above her, his eyes glow red, and drool is dripping from his canines.

"_Bad kitty_!" Lex yelps, and tries to scoot backward.

Sam snaps out of his trance and runs toward where Lex lays. He slashes out with his silver blade, causing the Yokai to jump back and hiss.

A gunshot rings out, and Sam stumbles back, shocked. The Yokai drops, and his body turns to a pile of sand.

Standing just behind where the ogre fell is Dean, still holding up his gun. "_**Bad kitty**_?!" He says incredulously to Lex.

"What? He was! He tried to kill me! Look!" She points to her torso, which is slashed open and bleeding profusely. She begins to fade out, and drop toward the ground.

Dean snatches her up, and lifts her up into his arms.

"_Easy there_!" He says softly.

Sam pulls his phone out of his pocket, and dials, "Hey, Cas? We need you. Lex is hurt."

Cas appears within seconds. He lays his hand on Lex's torso, and it heals immediately.

"**What happened**?" Cas asks.

"_Kitty_." Lex slurs, still in shock.

Dean sighs, and they head back toward the Impala.

...

Lex lays in the back seat of the Impala, staring up at the roof.

"Hunting is a lot harder than I thought it would be." She admits.

"Yeah and that was an easy one." Sam points out.

Lex sighs.

"You guys have to teach me." She says decidedly.

"You're sure this is something you wanna do?" Dean says, eyebrows raised. "You've only been at it a day, and you already nearly got yourself killed."

"Yes." Lex responds fervently. "I want to _help_ people."


	3. Just A Kiss

The bunker shakes, as thunder rumbles overhead.

Lex shoots up in her bed, amber eyes wide with fear. This is the first thunderstorm she has ever experienced, and she isn't sure what is going on. It thunders again, and she darts out of her bed and into the living room.

Sam sits in an overstuffed leather chair, reading.

Lex skids to a stop in the middle of the room, breathing heavily.

He looks up at her quizzically, until he notices the terrified look on her face. He closes his book and stands up. "What is it Lex?" He says.

"Do you not hear that?" She asks incredulously.

"Hear what?" Thunder claps again.

"That?!" She cries.

"Whoah, calm down. It's thunder, and it's perfectly normal when it's storming." Sam explains.

"It...is?"

"Yeah." Sam chuckles, "Come look."

He opens up the front door, and Lex creeps up behind him, peeking around his shoulder. Lighting flashes, and she jumps back, her heart beating ninety miles an hour.

"Why?" She gasps.

Sam laughs, and drags her by her shirtsleeve to the living room. He pulls out his laptop, and looks up an article to explain thunderstorms. He hands the laptop to her, and shows her how to scroll.

She reads the article, and closes the laptop. "Oh"

"Yeah" Sam grins.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to bed then." She sighs, and drifts toward her bedroom.

Sam shakes his head, and goes back to reading his book.

The next morning Lex hops out of bed with a new zeal. She races to the library, and pulls down a book on ancient monsters and spirits. She sits in the floor, and begins to read, soaking up the details like a sponge.

That's where Dean finds her an hour later. He saunters in, and nearly trips over her, but she does not look up.

He stairs down at her for a moment, and then sits in the floor in front of her.

"Earth to Lex, come in Lex..." He says.

She jumps, and closes the book. "Oh good morning." She smiles brightly, "I'm reading about monsters. It's fascinating!"

"I didn't even know you could read." Dean teases.

"Neither did I, until last night." She says seriously, which takes Dean off guard. He keeps forgetting she literally has no experience with being human.

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

She looks down at her stomach for a moment, "Yes." She decides.

"Let's all go out for breakfast this morning." He stands up, and offers her a helping hand.

She takes it, and he pulls her to her feet.

"Hey," Lex says, as they leave the library, "Can we start training today?"

"Sure thing," Dean agrees. "After breakfast."

Dean, Sam, and Lex climb into the Impala, and Dean drives them to a nearby diner. As they stand in line to order, Lex grabs a local newspaper off the stand, in an attempt to quench her newfound thirst for knowledge.

Sam orders for her, and they all head to a booth.

Despite the tempting smell of her French toast, Lex has yet to take a bite. She stares at the third page of the paper, forehead scrunched up with worry. Finally she places the paper on the table, and slides it toward Dean. "Is this 'your sort of thing'?" She asks.

Dean picks up the paper and reads aloud "Freak Accident Takes Three Lives: Group of friends crushed to death while moving couch into new apartment, no fowl play suspected."

"Yeah, that does sound like it may be 'our kind if thing'" Sam says, impressed. "Good catch Lex."

"You found this case, so you're running lead on it." Dean decides. "Let the training begin."

After breakfast, Lex and Dean head back to the bunker, and begin to research the possible case, while Sam heads to the police station to con some poor clerk out of the autopsy report.

Lex and Dean settle into the library of the bunker, and start their research.

"Ok so the first step is to identify the threat. Before we can hunt this thing, we have to know what it is." Dean explains.

"Ok, I think I know this one! I read about it in that monsters and spirits book this morning. It's a poltergeist! It makes perfect sense. Poltergeists like to kill in unusual ways, to gain attention. That's what the book says. I think getting squashed by a couch is unusual." Lex finally stops to inhale.

"Damn." Dean raises his eyebrows. "That's really good Lex. I can't believe you came to that conclusion so quickly. So if it's a spirit, we need to determine who it was when it was still alive. Any ideas?"

"Not really." Lex admits.

"Well, when it comes to spirits, they often haunt the place where they died, so we could look into the history of the house, see if there were any gruesome deaths there." Dean suggests to her. "You need to learn how to use a laptop, now is as good a time as any." He pulls out his own computer and slides it toward her.

She looks at it with trepidation, and touches the keys gently. "What do I do?" She asks.

Dean walks to her side of the table, and leans over her. "So the best place to start is google. Click on that icon right there." He points to the picture.

Lex clicks on the Firefox icon, and looks up at Dean. "What now?"

Dean puts his arms around her, and takes her hands in his. He places them in the correct position on the keyboard.

"Type in google." He instructs.

Lex's stomach jumps, which confuses her a bit, but she manages to locate the right keys.

"Hit enter." He says softly. He is painfully aware of the chemistry between them. He feels like a thousand sparks are shooting up his arms and into his chest.

She complies, and google pops up.

"I did it." She states proudly, and looks up at him. He grins down at her, and the sparks in his chest grow more persistent. He has to blink to break the spell.

"You did." He says, as he grabs a chair, and pulls it up beside her. He shows her how to work the laptop, and pretty soon they locate the article they are seeking.

"Teen boy murdered by his stepfather in the home... That explains it..." Dean murmurs, staring a hole through the computer screen.

"How do we kill him?" Lex asks.

"Huh? Oh... Find his body, salt and burn it." Dean says.

"That's sad." Lex lowers her head.

"Yeah but it'll save lives. Angry spirits can't be reformed." He states, matter-of-factly.

Sam strolls in, carrying a Manila envelope. "Pretty strait-forward death." He says. "I'm thinking poltergeist."

"Timothy Collins." Lex says sadly. "He was just a boy, and his step-dad killed him."

"Oh, well I guess you guys are a step ahead of me." He replies.

At midnight that night the trio packs up the Impala and heads out to the local churches cemetery.

Lex bounces up and down in the seat nervously.

"Calm yourself woman," Sam chuckles.

"I can't," she replies honestly.

When they arrive, they file into the cemetery. The boys each tote a shovel, leaving Lex to carry the gas can, and salt.

She stands guard, while the boys dig.

She is distracted by the sight of muscular shoulders, as they work to remove the dirt.

Being human is weird.

Suddenly she is flung into the hole, on top of the boys.

"What the hell!" Sam says, as he dusts off his pants.

They help Lex up, "Something pushed me!" She grimaces.

Dean feels something drop on his head. He ruffles his hair, and dirt flies everywhere. "What the..." He looks up. Dirt begins to pour into the hole at an alarming speed; the poltergeist is trying to bury them alive.

"Lex the salt!" Sam instructs, as he boosts her back out of the hole.

She grasps for the box of rock salt that she had dropped when she was shoved. Something invisible grabs her by the foot, dragging her back toward the hole.

She pulls with all her might, and manages to grab the box by the tip of her fingers, inching it toward her. When she finally gets a firm grasp, she flings salt in the direction of her invisible assailant, and it releases her ankle.

Sam and Dean dig furiously, reaching the boys coffin in record time. They salt and burn the body, releasing the spirit to move on

Lex sits cross-legged on the ground, examining a scrape on her elbow. "That was...interesting." She sighs.

"Yeah it was." Dean sits beside her. "You did good."

They finally drag themselves back to the bunker, and each take a turn showering the dirt off.

Lex wraps her wet hair into a bun, and tiptoes toward the library. She climbs up onto the shelf, and pulls down the book she had been reading. She sits on the floor, and opens it to the folded page, studying intently.

"You know you do have to sleep sometime, right?" Dean says, startling her.

She stands up, and closes her book. "I'm sorry, it's just there is so much information I want to know." She replies, her eyes shining with excitement. "I know I'm just a guest here, I shouldn't be snooping..."

"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Sam and I have discussed it, and... we want you to stay. You are a good person, and I think you'll be a great hunter. So, help yourself to the library, because you have to get learnt up." He grins.

"Really?! You want me to live here for good?" She beams.

"We do." He says.

"Well in that case," she grabs several more books off of the shelf, as many as she can carry. A piece of her blonde hair falls out of her bun, and into her face. She looks at it, crossing her eyes. Her hands are full, so she tries to blow it out of the way, but that tactic proves unsuccessful.

Dean smiles, and brushes the strand out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. His hand lingers by her cheek, and she flushes red.

"Thank you." She says softly, studying his eyes.

Suddenly he wraps his hand around the back of her neck, and pulls her face toward his.

He kisses her passionately.

She drops all her books, in shock. He pulls away, and looks into her amber eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He whispers.

"Don't be, that was nice. I just don't know what it means..." She replies truthfully.

"Neither do I." Dean admits.


	4. The Beauty of Womanhood

Lex lays in bed, eyes wide open.

She can't sleep. All she can do is think about the kiss…

Each time it replays in her head, her stomach flops. She is full of nervous energy.

Since sleeping seems futile, she decides to read some more. She props herself up against her headboard, and pulls out one of the books in her new reading list.

Before she can begin, she is hit with a terrible stomach pain.

"_**Aughhh**_" she groans, and leans forward into her knees. She rushes to the bathroom, and what she finds causes her to nearly pass out.

She composes herself and darts down the hallway to Sam's room, which is the closest to hers. She knocks softly, trying not to freak out.

"Samuel!" She says.

Sam swings open the door, eyes half closed.

"_Something's wrong_!" Lex says, her eyes welling up with tears.

"What happened?" Sam asks, lowering his head to try and see her face.

"My stomach hurts _really_ bad, worse than when then Yokai cut it, and... _I'm bleeding..."_

"Where are you bleeding?" Sam asks alarmed.

Lex stands on her tippy toes, and whispers into his ear.

His eyes widen, "Oh _shit_..." He says.

"_What's wrong with me_?" She cries.

"Nothing!" Sam stutters. "It's normal...for girls to..._ummm_...You wait here, he says, I have to go to the store to get you some…things... I'll be right back." He darts out the door, leaving a confused Lex standing in the hallway.

Sam arrives at the local Wally World; thanking his lucky stars they are open 24 hours. His first stop is in the book isle. He scours the shelves, until he finds the book he is looking for. It has a bright flowery cover, and is titled, **'THE BEAUTY OF WOMANHOOD**'. He makes a face, as he tosses it into his basket. Next he hits the drug isle, and grabs a bottle of Midol. Finally he sighs deeply, and braves the hygiene isle. He looks at all the options, and finally decides to buy several different types, just to be safe.

He trudges to the checkout, and piles his items on the converter belt, head hung low.

A brightly dressed middle-aged woman rings the purchase up. "Ohhhh" she says loudly, examining the book cover. "Someone's little girl is becoming a woman."

Sam's face turns blood red. "Uh...something like that..."

He leaves the store as quickly as possible, and flies back to the bunker.

_'Poor Lex_...' he thinks.

When he makes it back inside, he locates Lex lying in bed, on her side, curled in the fetal position.

"Lex? You ok?" He says carefully.

"_Nooooo_." she groans.

"Here..." He hands her a glass of water and two Midol. "Take these, you'll feel a lot better. And read this book. It'll explain what is happening. And ummm... There are instructions in these boxes... Pick one and... I don't know what else to tell you..." He says, rubbing his hands through his shaggy hair, bewildered.

He sits on the edge of the bed, as Lex reads. He looks over several times, and chuckles silently at the various facial expressions she makes.

Finally she sits up, and closes the book. "Ok, I think I understand. I just have one question."

"What?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"_**HOW THE DO PEOPLE LIVE THROUGH THIS**_?!" She wails.

"Shhhhh!" Sam says placing his hand over her mouth. "Under no circumstances are we do discuss this with Dean. He would never let me live down tampon shopping..."

"Tampons..." Lex repeats, looking forlornly at the five boxes of assorted lady products...

She picks up the first box she sees, and trails into the bathroom. Sam sits nervously on the bed, waiting for her to re-appear. After several painstakingly awkward minutes, Lex comes back out of the bathroom.

"Ok...I think I've got this."

Sam sighs with relief. "_Good_. Let's never speak of this again."

"Thanks Sam. You are a good friend."

...

Morning finally comes, and Lex lies in bed, sleeping peacefully. After the long nights ordeal, she is out like a light.

Sam is passed out in her armchair.

He kept her company through the rest of the night, and ended up falling asleep as they discussed different types of spirits, and how to kill them.

Dean gets up and wonders through the hallway, still half asleep.

The kiss last night had been so powerful for him; it is all he can think about.

As he saunters down the hallway, he see's that Lex's door is open, and he can't resist.

He pokes his head in, and see's her, laying on her stomach, one of her bare legs hanging over the side of the bed. He opens the door wider, and see's Sam.

He stands there for a moment, staring at them incredulously.

_Seriously_?

She had just let him kiss her, and now she is sharing a room with Sam?

'_They're not in the same bed..._.' he has to remind himself. _'Besides, she doesn't belong to you._'

He takes a deep breath, and turns to drift toward the living room. He sits on the couch, and gets lost in his own mind.

'_I don't own her_.' He thinks. '_I don't think I should… she is so… innocent. She has no experience with being human. The kiss was wonderful… but that's all it should be. Just a kiss. It would be so unfair of me to allow this to progress. I'm not a good person. Not really… she deserves better.'_

He sighs, and resigns himself to watching TV.

Lex wonders into the room in a cotton shirt and blue jeans, her hair hanging long and wavy past her waist; and Dean's entire being questions his decision.

She passes through, and heads into the kitchen. He hears clattering, and disgruntled mumbling. He gets up and pokes his head in the kitchen door to see what the commotion is about.

"Lex? Everything ok?"

She is digging through the cabinets wildly, "_I NEED SOMETHING SWEET_." she cries.

"I don't think we have anything, we haven't been grocery shopping in a while…"

"Can we go get something? _**PLEASE**_?" She asks desperately.

"Sure?" he says confusedly.

Dean tries not to stare at her as they drive, but her long hair whipping in the wind is very distracting. He shakes his head, and looks out the windshield.

When they arrive at a nearby store, Lex darts inside, and Dean follows. They wonder into the baked goods isle, and Dean b-lines for the pie. He stocks up the cart with apple and cherry, as Lex stares at a shelf of assorted cakes and cookies.

"_I don't know what I want_." She says forlornly.

"Pie?" Dean grins, and raises his eyebrows.

"I've never had it. Is it good?"

"Is pie good? _Seriously_? Is the sky blue?"

"Sometimes…" She replies matter-of-factly.

"Yes." Dean sighs, "_Pie is good_."

"Ok then, pie it is." She grins, and walks toward checkout.

Once they arrive back at the bunker, Dean places the pie on the table, as Lex pulls out two plates.

Dean scoops a piece of cherry onto Lex's plate, and hands her a fork. He watches her face as she takes the first bite. Her eyes light up, as she swallows. "You were right. Pie is the best thing ever." She grins.

"_Told you_." Dean smiles back.

Suddenly Lex's fork drops on her plate with a loud clatter. She stares blankly through Dean.

"Lex?" Dean says, waving his hand before her face.

"_I have to go. I am needed_." Alexandros replies. She stands, and disappears.

"Dean?" Sam walks into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Where'd Lex go?"

"Angel hunt I guess. I'll send Cas after her." Dean sighs, picking up his cell.

As they wait for Lex and Cas to return, Dean and Sam skim through the news.

Several stories of varying relevance pass by, but nothing that grabs their attention, until:

"_The eleven year old boy held for questioning in the drowning death of his five year old sister is undergoing mental evaluation, as he maintains the child was drowned by a horse_."

Sam and Dean sit up at the same time. "_Kelpie_."

Cas pops back in the room with Lex in tow.

"Hey, we got a case, you in?" Sam says.

"Not me. I have business to attend to." Cas explains, and vanishes.

"Of course I'm in." Lex smiles.

They head out five minutes later. Sam stretches out in the back seat, and Lex sits in the passengers. Dean hits the gas, spinning out onto the highway.

"A kelpie is a water spirit, Celtic in origin. It appears as a horse, and it's irresistible to mount when it calls you. Once its victim does mount it, however, the person is dragged to whatever body of water the kelpie originated from, and is drowned." Sam explains the hunt to Lex.

"So you think that little girl was drowned by a kelpie? That's awful. Let's kill it...how exactly _does_ one kill it?" She says, all in one breath.

"You have to bridle it, then it becomes mortal, and you can kill it." Dean says.

"That doesn't sound so hard..." Lex observes.

"It is. Our dad nearly drowned once on a kelpie case. If Bobby hadn't been there to help out..." Sam trails off.

"Point is kelpies are way more dangerous then they look." Dean sums up.

When they arrive at the police station Sam heads inside for autopsy reports on the little girl, while Lex and Dean wait in the car.

"What do you think will happen to the little girls brother?" Lex asks worriedly.

"Years of therapy, which is what he probably needs." Dean says.

"Can we talk about last night?" Lex says suddenly, which takes Dean off guard.

"Last night? Uh, yeah...sure."

"You… you kissed me?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was a heat of the moment type thing... It never should have happened." He says.

"Oh, ok." Lex replies softly, and drops the subject.

Sam climbs back into the car, and they head for a local Tack and Gear shop. Dean goes in this time, and comes out with a black bridle. He tosses it in Baby's trunk, and hops back in.

"Let's do this." He says.

They drive to the lake where the small girl was drowned. While Dean starts a fire, Lex unpacks the tents. She looks at the mess in frustration, before finally yielding the task of setup to Sam.

"So how do we find the kelpie?" Lex asks.

"Our best bet is to keep watch, and wait here. It took dad almost a month to find it." Sam explains.

"Well I'll take first watch. I'm not even a little tired." Lex offers. "You two get some sleep."

Sam smiles at her gratefully, and the boys crawl into their tents.

Lex circles the camp a couple of times, and finally settles on a stump near the waters edge. She looks into the reflective surface, and see's her own face looking back.

She contemplates her conversation with Dean. Although she wasn't sure what the meaning behind the kiss had been in the first place, Dean's apology makes her sad.

As she stares into the water, a white horse makes it's way onto the rise behind their encampment.

"_Alexandros_" she hears her name, causing he attention to snap to the horse. "_Come to me. I can show you the meaning_."

Lex looked at the horse wide eyed. It is not speaking, but she can hear it's words. Her desire to mount it is very strong indeed.

She walks toward it palms forward.

She speaks loudly, "It's really _rude_ of you to try and use my confusion to kill me." She points out.

She looks over toward the tent, and see's the boys moving shadows. They are awake. She sighs, and stops trying to fight the urge to walk toward the horse.

It comes toward her as well, meeting her halfway.

The kelpie kneels, and Lex jumps on. As soon as her body makes contact with it, she is aware that nothing in the world could tear her off of it's back. This was it. She was in this one for the long haul.

'_At least I don't have to worry about falling off' _she thinks sardonically.

"**DEAN THE BRIDLE**!" She shouts, as the Kelpie picks up pace, heading straight for the lake. Dean rolls out of the tent just in time to fling the bridal full force. Lex catches it, and leans forward, reaching for the horse's mane. It cranes its neck, causing her to have to inch forward, until she is practically straddling its shoulders. She grabs its bangs, and pulls as hard as she can. The horse's head turns, causing it to veer from the lake. She tosses the bridal over the horses face, and sticks her hands in its jaws, just behind its teeth. She applies pressure, and the kelpie's mouth is forced open. She nearly gets the bits in, when the kelpie rears with all it's might, causing Lex to slide back out of reach. The bridle falls to the ground, useless to her now.

The kelpie picks up renewed speed, heading for the water again. Lex inhales just before the creature plunges into the icy depths.

As soon as the beast makes contact with the lake water, it's appearance shifts. It becomes skeletally thin, and covered in scales. It's back legs turn to an elongated tail, and it's face sinks in.

Lex begins to lose consciousness.

The last thing she see's is Dean swimming toward them, bridal in hand.

Dean reaches Lex and the kelpie, and grabs onto the creatures slimy main, risking his own life, as he is now bound to the creature as well. He secures the beasts head between his chest and his arm, and begins to force the bridle into it's teeth. He manages to strap the bridle in place, and the kelpie turns back into a horse. It shoots toward the surface, desperate for air. Lex slides off it's back, and is left floating freely. Dean grabs her under her arms, and swims up with all his might. When they break the surface Dean is greeted with the sound of Sam unloading a clip into the beast.

Once he reaches land, Dean lays Lex on her back, and begins to administer CPR frantically.

Finally Lex coughs up water, and rolls onto her side.

Dean sits her up, anger blazing in his eyes. "_**DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH**_?!" He cries. "You could have been _killed_! Why did you mount it?!"

"I didn't want it to get away." Lex says, her amber eyes swimming with tears.

"We would have found it again! It's not worth risking your life over!" He yells.

"I didn't want anyone else to _die_..." She says softly.

"Except yourself _apparently_!" He retorts.

"Dean, give her a break. She was trying to do the right thing." Sam interjects, annoyed at his brother for being so harsh.

Dean stops, and looks at Lex's downtrodden face. "_I'm sorry_." He says, and pulls her into a hug. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

They pack up their campsite, and head back to the bunker. This time Lex sits in the back, and stares out the window silently.

Dean catches himself look back at her through the rearview more times than he would like to admit.

They reach the bunker, and disburse to their rooms.

Lex lies in bed, and thinks about her near death experience. She thinks about Dean swimming toward her, and she falls asleep, welcoming him into her dreams.


	5. Close Call

"Pastor Snaps: Kills his family and then himself. Third murder/suicide involving a cleric just this month. Police expect cult involvement." Dean reads aloud.

"_Huh_." Sam scrunches his eyebrows together, and pulls out his laptop. He types furiously, and then turns his laptop toward Dean. An article flashes about a preacher nearly twenty years ago, who decided that the world was not pure enough to live in. He snapped, killed his wife and three children, then he killed himself.

"You think this _nutjob_ is possessing pastors, and reliving his glory days?" Dean asks.

"It's possible. Definitely worth looking in to..." Sam replies.

"Let's load up then." Dean says as he darts toward Lex's room. He knocks on the door, "Hey Lex, we got a hunt!" He calls.

Lex swings open the door, "Just a sec!" she says, as she pulls on her olive green converses. She is wearing jean shorts, and a flowing yellow tank top. Dean's stomach jumps in his throat.

"Hurry up," he says quickly. "I'll be in the car."

Once they pull out onto the highway, Dean cranks up AC/DC. He looks in the rearview mirror to find Lex mouthing the words to 'T.N.T.' , and he smiles to himself.

Several hours later, they pull into the Marion County Sheriff's office, and Dean and Sam head in to get some info on where Pastor Timothy Kelley was buried.

Lex sits in the back seat of the Impala, awaiting their return.

Suddenly there is a rap on her window, causing her to jump.

A tall dark haired man stands outside her window, looking in. She opens the door and climbs out.

"Excuse me for intruding," he smiles, his sparkling teeth shining in contrast to his tanned skin and dark stubble. "Isn't this Dean Winchesters car?"

"Who wants to know?" She asks, chin lifted in defiance.

"Hahah I'll take that as a yes." He laughs. "Shane Darby at your service."

"Lex." She replies simply.

"Pleasure to meet you Lex." He tips the brim of his tattered baseball cap.

Dean and Sam exit the sheriff's office, and stop short.

"Oh my god is that Shane?" Sam asks his brother.

Dean walks toward them quickly, stops when he reaches Lex, and turns to face Shane, shoulders squared.

Sam strides up, more relaxed, and shakes Shane's hand. "Hey man! Where have you been?! I haven't heard from you in ages?"

"Hiya Sam. I see Dean is as friendly as ever." He winks. Deans jaw muscles flex, expressing his annoyance.

"Don't mind him." Sam grins. "What brings you here?"

"Same thing as you, I expect. Possessing Spirit ." He replies.

"Cool, you can join us then." Sam offers.

Dean sighs, and walks away, climbing into the Impala and starting up the engine. Sam gets in the front, and, much to Deans distaste, Shane slides in the back with Lex.

"So, which one of these boys do you belong to, love?" Shane asks Lex.

"She doesn't _belong_ to anyone." Dean snaps. "She isn't a pet."

"Sorry," Shane coughs awkwardly.

Lex takes it upon herself to explain her origin and purpose to Shane, as well as her decision to become a hunter.

"Wow so you can fry angels, yet you choose to be a lowly hunter?" Shane says smartly.

"I don't think hunting is a lowly calling. I think it is every bit as important as reining in the angels. I'm proud to be a hunter." She explains.

"Well that's a good attitude to have, sweetheart." Shane replies.

Dean cringes. "Where are you staying Shane?" He asks.

"Was gonna stay at the Red River Motel, just up the road. But if your brother already has the burial information, I reckon I won't be needing a room. We can salt and burn that bastard tonight." Shane replies.

They head to a local sandwich shop for lunch, where Shane regales Lex with all of his dangerous encounters. Sam joins in, comparing stories, and battle scars. Dean, however, sits silently, munching on his ham sub.

Lex looks over at him, wondering what his problem is. She shrugs and continues eating.

After dinner they drive to the cemetery, and wait for nightfall.

The sun finally sets, and they begin searching for the Pastors grave.

"Over here!" Shane shouts, and the others head toward him.

Shane and Sam dig up the coffin, and pry it open. Dean spreads salt on the decayed corpse, and Lex drops in a lit match. It goes up in flames, with no complications.

"We should probably stick around a few days." Sam suggests. "Make sure this took care if it."

"Dinners on me." Shane says.

"You don't have to hang around. We've got this." Dean says flatly.

"Oh but I _want_ to." He smiles, and looks at Lex suggestively.

Dean swallows his reply, trying to avoid confrontation.

"Sweet, where we eatin'?" Sam says.

…

They spend the next couple of days waiting for another incident, but nothing arises. Finally they decide all is well.

"Where is your base of operations?" Shane asks Sam, as they load up the Impala.

"We have a bunker in Kansas." Sam replies. "You?"

"Well my last place burned down. Demons. I could use a place to crash for a few weeks..."

"Why don't you stay with us a while, until you find a new place?" Sam suggests.

"Sounds good man! Thanks."

Dean cringes, and shoots Sam a dirty look. Luckily Shane doesn't see it.

...

"Two weeks." Dean gripes. "_**TWO FREAKIN WEEKS**_ he has been here."

"Dude what's the big deal? He stays out of the way. Besides, Lex likes him. We can't very well kick him out now."

"He drives me freakin' crazy. He uses my razor, and eats my food, and..."

"And what? You got _nothing_. Why do you hate him so much? I mean, granted you never were best buddies, but at least you used to be cordial."

"Well that was before..." His eyes involuntarily shoot to where Lex sits in the next room, in a world of her own, reading.

"Oh. My. _God_. You are **jealous**!" Sam realizes.

"No! It's not that. I just don't trust him. Lex is new at…_everything_. He could take advantage of her..."

"Whatever man. You and I **both** know that's not it." Sam rolls his eyes and walks out of the room, leaving Dean to sulk.

Lex shuts her book, and trails after him.

She has followed poor Sam around for days, ever since Shane asked her to dinner, drilling him on proper dating procedures.

"Really? Another question Lex? I could have sworn we'd covered it all." He laughs.

"Just one more, I _promise_." She says. "What does it mean if he... Kisses me?"

Sam raises his eyebrows. "You two kissed?"

"No, just in case..." She says.

"Well, if he kisses you it means he really likes you... A lot." Sam answers. "Man I wish god had thought to have '_the talk' _with you before putting you to sleep for the past thousand years."

Lex blinks and looks at her feet. "K thanks Sam." She says, and walks out of his room.

Sam shakes his head. "Everyone in this bunker is insane." He says to himself.

...

Lex pulls on her new dress, and rolls her hair up into a bun. Her bangs fall down and frame her face. She looks at herself in a mirror, and thinks about Sam's words, "_It means he really likes you_..."

Her mind wonders to Deans kiss, then she shakes her head. Dean had said that kiss had meant nothing.

She brushes her bangs behind her ears, and slips on her shoes.

Finally, she walks into the living room, where Shane waits for her.

Dean strolls in from the other direction, just as Lex enters. His heart drops to his shoes. She is stunning. He blinks and looks away, as Shane hands her a bouquet of flowers.

They leave the bunker hand in hand, headed for dinner.

As soon as the door shuts, Dean darts through the bunker, searching frantically for something.

He hears a jingle, and looks up to see Sam leaning against the doorframe, holding his keys up. "Looking for these?" He asks, grinning knowingly.

"Give me _that_."

"You were going to **FOLLOW** them?" Sam asks in disbelief.

"I just have a bad feeling about this date. I won't interfere, I just want to make sure Lex is safe, _ok_?" Dean explains.

"Whatever man. _This isn't going to end well_." Sam shakes his head and tosses the keys to Dean.

Dean darts out the door, jumps into the Impala, and spins onto the main road.

He catches up to Shane easily, but keeps his distance, making sure that Shane doesn't spot him.

...

Lex sits in the passenger seat nervously fiddling with her hair. This dating business is a whole lot harder than Sam made it sound.

Finally conversation picks up between them, and the tension lessens.

She begins to enjoy herself. They have dinner at an expensive looking Italian place, then they move on to a movie. It is a thriller about werewolves. Lex isn't scared, but she doesn't object when Shane puts his broad arm around her shoulders.

He whispers a joke about how the corny the movie is into her ear, making her laugh. She smiles up at him, and their eyes lock.

Without warning, Shane puts his hand on Lex's cheek, pulling her face in for a kiss. She kisses him back, but she can't help compare his kiss to Deans. It's not the same by far. There are no butterflies or sparks. It's a good kiss, but in her short experience on this earth...she's had better.

Dean munches popcorn angrily in the back seat of the theater, nearly choking himself.

After the movie is over, they head back out to Shane's jeep, and climb in.

Shane pulls out onto the road, but turns the opposite direction from the bunker.

"Where are we going?" Lex asks

"I found this really secluded spot near here, I thought we could go park, and talk some more. I love the Winchester boys to death, but they don't give you much privacy." He chuckles.

"Oh, okay…" Lex replies.

When they pull into the spot Shane told Lex about, he cuts off the engine.

He leans over the seat, and pulls Lex's face in for another kiss. After a moment he places his hand in her bare knee, and begins to run it up her thigh.

She stops kissing him, and lays her hand on his. "What are you doing?" She asks, alarmed.

"_Relax_ baby. _Trust me_, you'll enjoy this." He starts moving his hand up her leg again, and he runs the other along her collarbone, and into the neckline of her dress.

"I-I'm not comfortable with this." She says, pushing his hands away.

"Trust me _sweetie_, you don't _know_ what you want. When I'm done, you'll be thanking me." He tries again.

"I said _**STOP**_." She snaps, and claws him in the arm, leaving three red aggravated lines on his skin.

"You shouldn't have done that." He strikes her face.

He then grabs her shoulders and begins kissing her neck and shoulder violently. She shoves him off, and reaches for her door handle. He locks the doors, and reaches for her again.

Suddenly the driver's side window shatters, as Deans fist bursts through. He grabs Shane by the collar, dragging him through the busted glass.

Dean throws Shane on the ground, and draws a revolver from his holster. He forces Shane's mouth open, and he shoves the barrel of the gun in, making Shane gag.

"**Not fun being forced to do something you don't want, **_**is it**__!?_"

Dean growls, and cold cocks Shane in the jaw.

Shane flips Dean off of him and climbs to his feet. "Bitch _**wants**_ me, she just doesn't know it yet." He laughs darkly.

Dean does not laugh.

He swings at Shane, but misses, leaving his side open. Shane swings his enormous fist, jabbing Dean in the ribs, and knocking the air out of his lungs.

Dean jumps back and steadies himself, before running back at Shane full speed. He swings again, and this time he does not miss. He knocks Shane out cold, but he does not stop throwing punches, until he feels a soft hand on his shoulder.

He looks up to see Lex's tear soaked face shining in the moonlight.

"_Lex_," he stands up and grabs her hand, pulling her into his arms. "Are you ok?"

She shakes her head no, and sobs.

Dean takes her delicate chin in his hand, and lifts her face up, so he can examine it.

Her cheek is already starting to bruise where Shane struck her.

Dean suppresses the urge to blow Shane's brain all over the gravel parking lot.

"Let's go home." He says softly, helping Lex into the Impala.

On the drive home, Lex slides into the middle of the seat, and Dean puts his arm around her. She cries silently, soaking the side of his shirt.

When they reach the bunker, Dean is still shaking with rage and adrenaline. More than once, he has to stop himself from going back and killing that son of a bitch.

He walks Lex up to the door, and opens it for her. She strides in, head hung low.

"How did it-" Sam stops his question short, when he see's Lex's face.

"What the _hell_ happened?!" He demands.

"Dean can tell you." Lex responds. "I just want to go to bed."

She trails down the hallway, and shuts the door behind her.

Sam looks at Dean expectantly.

"He came onto her, and she turned him down. He kept trying, so she clawed his arm and he hit her. I lost it." Dean says.

"Did you kill him?" Sam asks.

"No."

"Too bad." Sam says, causing Dean to raise his eyebrows. "That bastard deserves to die. He had better hope I never see him again."

"I don't think he'll be back."

"I'm sorry." Sam says, "You were right. He's a dick, and I'm glad you followed them."

"You were right too." Dean admits. "About the reason I followed them. _Sam, I love her._"


	6. Training

_*knock knock*_

Lex opens her eyes, and cringes. The side if her face is sore, and her eyes are poofy from crying herself to sleep.

"Come in." She croaks.

The door swings open gently, and Dean walks in. "Sorry to wake you." He whispers. "It's getting pretty late and I was worried. You ok?"

"My face hurts, and my throat is dry." She responds.

"Wait here." He says.

A few moments later, he comes back in, carrying a bag of ice, a glass of water, and two ibuprofen. "This should help." He says.

She takes the pills, gulps down the whole glass of water, and flops back onto her pillow.

Dean brushes her hair out of her face, and lays the ice pack gently on her bruised cheek. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"I'm glad you were there." Lex responds, placing her hand on the ice bag, so Dean can let go.

"I'll let you rest now." He replies. "Let me know if you need anything."

He leaves the room closing the door behind him.

An hour later Dean hears a gentle thumping coming from somewhere in the bunker. He walks down the hall, following the sound to the workout room.

Lex is taking swings at a punching bag. She stops every few hits to rub her raw knuckles, then she starts up again.

Dean walks over to her, and grabs her wrist, before she can do anymore damage to her soft hands.

"What are you doing?" He asks, letting her hand drop to her side.

"I want to learn how to fight." She says softly. "I...need to."

"I agree. But you're doing it all wrong." He points out. "First off, you need to protect your knuckles. They won't be much good to you if you wear em' down to the bone." He walks over to a shelf at the far end of the room, and comes back holding a pair of boxing wraps.

"Hold out your hands. Flat like this." He shows her.

She holds her hands out, and studies Dean's face, as he wraps her hands tightly.

"Now," he instructs. "Hit the bag."

She swipes the bag, and smiles. "Much better."

"Yeah if you want to break your wrists." Dean replies. He grabs her hand, and positions her wrists strait. "Like _this_:" he demonstrates in slow motion, so that she can get the idea.

She takes another swing, this time correctly.

"That's good." Dean commends her. "Now I want you to run this drill for half an hour, ok?" He demonstrates.

Right jab,Left jab, Right hook high,Left hook low,Upper cut right, Upper cut left

Lex follows his instructions flawlessly, repeating the drill over and over.

When she is finished, sweat drips down her face, but she looks proud.

"Good job." Dean says. "Meet me back here tomorrow, 6 a.m., for your next lesson." He leaves the room. As he walks down the hallway, he hears her start up again.

*thump...thump thump...thump*

He grins to himself, and heads for the kitchen.

"When are you going to tell her?" Sam says, catching Dean off guard.

"_Jeezus_ dude, sneak up on a guy why don't ya?" He replies.

"Answer the question."

"I don't know Sam. She's been through a lot. I want to give her time to heal, and make decisions for herself." Dean defends himself.

"Decisions like dating Shane?" Sam asks.

"I'll tell her soon."

...

Lex wakes up early in the morning, excited. She leaves the bunker to go on her morning run, and then prepare for the day's training.

It has been nearly a month since Dean began to teach Lex to fight, and she enjoys the sessions more and more, especially as they become increasingly physical.

Something about the chemical reaction every time their flesh makes contact sets all her senses on edge.

When she reaches the gym, Dean is already there, hard at work. She leans on the doorframe, and watches as he pounds on the punching bag with ridiculous skill. His muscles ripple, and sweat drips off his nose.

Lex ignores the gentle tugging in her stomach, and wonders to the corner of the gym that is set up for stretching.

She sits in the floor, and stretches grabbing the tips of her toes.

"Morning sunshine." Dean says, and walks over to her.

"Hiya." She replies, sitting up strait and extending her arms over her head.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yup!" She jumps up, and raises her fists.

"Come at me." He smiles raising his arms invitingly.

Lex grins, and approaches him. She swings and he blocks with his forearm.

They fall into their regular routine of sparring. Her progress is evident, as she gets several decent hits before Dean knocks her on her ass.

"_Again_." She says, and bounces back up.

"Glutton for punishment..." He says and raises his fists again.

They begin all over, and this time Lex gets the upper hand. Dean swings at her, and she ducks, swiping her leg under his, and knocking him down.

"Woo!" She says, jubilant. This is the first time she has been able to take Dean down. He runs his arms into the back of her knees, causing her to fall beside him.

"Oww. _Jerk_." She rolls on her back and laughs.

Dean rolls on his side, and grins. "Most important rule of fighting in the real world. _It ain't over 'til it's over_."

"Are you suggesting I kill you?" Lex asks, a rotten smirk adorning her face, as she starts to get up.

"Oh like you could." He replies, placing his index finger on her forehead, and pushing her back on the mat.

"You're mean." She gripes.

"Am I?" He stands up, and offers her his hand. She brushes it away, and jumps back up.

"Again." She demands.

"You're killing me woman." He groans.

They start again, the same as the other times, but somehow different. They don't speak or joke as they fight. It becomes more intense; as they match each other blow for blow.

Finally Lex swings around and grabs Dean around the neck. His shoulders ripple as he tries to pull her off, which distracts her. He breaks the lock and pulls her around. Then he flips her and pins her to the mat, holding her arms above her head.

Lex pants, and looks up into Deans shockingly green eyes. She can't resist anymore. All the desires she has subdued since he first kissed her flow over.

It doesn't matter that the kiss meant nothing to him.

She wants him.

She counters his pin, putting him on his back. "_It ain't over 'til it's over_." She reminds him.

Then she leans over him, and kisses him. He closes his eyes and groans, kissing her back roughly. He pulls her on top of him so that she is straddling him, and sits up.

She wraps her arms around him and kisses him again. His hands run down her back, tracing her spine. Her back arches...

Suddenly an angry voice interrupts. "These humans have seen too much. They have to die."

Lex's eyes shoot open, and she inhales. Dean's lips run down her throat to her collarbone.

"_I am needed_." She gasps.

"Now?" Dean asks.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I won't be long. Send Cas." She vanishes.

"It's about fucking time." Sam says from the doorway. "I thought I was gonna have to light a fire under your ass."

"Oh shut up you creeper." Dean grimaces. "Cas I need you."

"Hi there." Cas says, looking down at Dean.

"Lex went after some angels. Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Cas disappears.

...

"Amos and Danielle you are called forth to be judged." Alexandros voice rings out.

The two offending angels turn toward her, allowing the humans that cowered before them to scurry out the front door of the shack where they had been held captive.

Instead of the usual look of terror Alexandros was accustomed to seeing in her defendants, the angels smile maliciously.

"_Alexandros_." Danielle says darkly. "We were hoping you would come."

"Why is that?" Alexandros asks. "Do you have a witness on your behalf?"

"Sort of." Amos replies. Suddenly the room is full of black-eyed demons, all standing behind her. "The thing is, you've kind of been hampering my work. But you only have the power over angels, and luckily for us demons are notoriously greedy. We only had to offer them a soul a piece for the job of putting you down like the bitch you are."

A demon approaches, and clamps Lex's wrists together with steel cuffs.

"They may kill me," She says, "But that won't save you."

She snaps her fingers, and both the angels' heads explode, sending brains and blood everywhere.

She turns to the demons. "_Aw. Who will pay you now_?" She asks with false sympathy.

The demons rush at her, but she manages to kick a now ownerless angel blade into her still-cuffed hands.

She twists her body, and kicks one of the demons in the head, knocking him to the floor. She straddles him, and stabs him in the throat. He lights up, and his life flickers away.

Lex smiles.

When she fought with Dean it was different, softer. After all, he was a very distracting opponent.

But now that she is ready to kill, she fights with deadly precision and force. All the training has definitely paid off.

Another comes behind her, trying to pull her back, she thrusts the blade past her waist, and into his sternum. His body slides off of her, and onto the dirty floor.

She backs up, and let's out a guttural scream, before running at the nearest demon. He tries to jump out of her way, but she swings her cuffed wrists around his neck, and slams his face into her knee. She jabs the knife down into the back of his neck, letting him fall face forward to the ground.

She is now next to the open door. She dashes out, and strait into Castiel's waiting arms.

Cas takes one look at her blood-spattered face, and vanishes, taking her with him.

They appear back in the bunkers gym, where Dean and Sam still stand waiting.

"What happened?!" Dean demands.

"It was a trap. There were demons waiting for me." Lex explains.

"Take us back." Dean instructs, eyes ablaze with anger.

Cas touches Lex's manacles, and they fall off, clanking to the ground. She still grasps the angel blade with all her might, breathing heavily.

They appear back outside the shack. Demons are scouring the area for Lex.

"Over here assholes!" Dean shouts.

The demons turn, and flock toward them. Dean, Sam, and Cas rush forward, meeting them halfway. Blades clash, and red lights flicker reflecting off the metal siding of the building. Within seconds, all the Demons lay dead; save one.

Dean stands over him, holding Sam's demon blade. "I'm gonna let you live. I want you to tell the rest of your trash buddies, and any other angel who might think that this is a good idea; that Alexandros is with the Winchesters. You mess with her, we _**WILL**_ bring you down."

The demon scurries away, and Dean turns to Lex, but she is gone.

"_Lex_?!" He says, alarmed.

"In here!" She calls, from the shack.

They file into the shack, and Dean glances around at the general carnage. "You did this?" He says, eyebrows raised.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess so." Lex responds absently. She is poking through the gooey mess of what is left of Danielle. Finally she spots what she is looking for, and pulls it out of the debris.

She wipes it off on her pant leg, and hands it to Dean. "Here, these come in handy."

Dean holds the angel blade up, and admires it. "Hey, thanks Lex." He grins.

Once they arrive back at the bunker, Lex heads to her bathroom, and attempts to wash the crusted blood off her face. She looks at her hair and sighs, deciding a shower is best.

Her tense muscles relax, as the warm water washes over her. Once she finally feels clean again, she hops out of the shower, wraps a fluffy towel around her, and walks out of the bathroom. She nearly has a heart attack. Dean is sitting cross-legged on her bed, freshly showered, wearing jeans and a white tank top.

"Hey, I just wanted to check on you. You aren't hurt are you?" He says, as he climbs off the bed, and stands over her.

"No, I'm ok." She replies. "Your training really paid off today."

"Good." He says softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, and touching his forehead to hers. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"So, that kiss...the first one...it _did_ mean something to you?" She says, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course it did." He whispers into her ear. "It meant I love you."

"Then why did you say it meant nothing?" She sniffs.

"Because I'm an idiot, and I was... _am_ scared. You are so pure, and perfect, and I'm so... _Not_. Lex my past...I was afraid you would get to know me... and hate me..."

She places a finger on Dean's lips, effectively silencing him. "Dean, I've seen your past, and I've seen your mind. Your love for humanity, your love for your family, and your friends...you are beautiful and you are pure. You have made mistakes, and you have made _amends_. Your soul shines. And I love you."

Deans closes his eyes as Lex speaks.

Her opinion of him is ludicrous, but it means everything to him. He looks up, and see's that soft tears are still trickling down her face. He wipes them off of her cheeks with his thumbs, and lifts her face up so he can look into her eyes. He smiles, and leans down, kissing her passionately.

Lex throws her arms around his neck, and returns the kiss enthusiastically.

She stops suddenly, and pulls out of his embrace. She pushes him back onto her bed, so that he falls onto his back. His eyes are wide, as she climbs on top of him, allowing her towel to slide down her body.

Dean feels all the breath leave his lungs, as he drinks her in. She leans over, and kisses him again. He sits up, and runs his hands up her bare back. He kisses her neck, and down her shoulder. She shivers, and slides her hands under his shirt, and up his torso, pulling the tank over his head, and tossing it in the floor.

She kisses the soft part of his neck where his jawline meets his ear, and a groan escapes his lips.

Dean lifts her up, and lays her on her back, leaning over her. His lips trail down her body, and his hand runs up her inner thigh, causing her back to arch.

"Ohhh my god." She inhales sharply.

"Leave your dad out of this." He chuckles, causing her to smack him in the back of the head.


	7. Airhead Models

Lex pulls her sunglasses down, and peers over them, flipping her hair, before she makes her way back up the runway.

She is having way too much fun.

Dean watches from the sideline, feeling antsy. If anyone but Lex had been wearing these dresses, he would have found them pretentious, _but on Lex_...he couldn't quit staring.

After the show, Dean approaches her. "Excuse me miss, can I get your autograph?" He asks.

"Oh shut up Dean." She chirps. "That was more fun then I expected."

"Well I'm glad you had fun, but ummm... the case? Did you forget you are supposed to be on intel?"

"No Mr. Smarty. I found you a present." She smiles coyly, and holds out her hand. In her palm rests a purple hex bag.

"Witches. I hate witches." He frowns.

"Oh come on... There _some_ good witches... _Sort of_..." Sam says, as he opens up the bag and peers inside. "But not whatever witch made this. Fairy teeth... Goat eyes... This isn't a good luck charm."

A long legged, brown haired model prances up to where they stand. "_Oh my gooood_ Giselle! Let's go! We are going to be late to the after party!"

She stops and takes a second look at Sam and Dean.

"_Gasp_! You hit the jackpot girl! Yummy yummy! Bring them! I call the tall one! My name is Chelsea by the way!"

As Sam and Dean follow Chelsea and _'Giselle'_ out to a waiting stretch limo, Dean leans and whispers into his brothers ear, "Dude. She _said_ ***gasp*** instead of actually gasping. Please don't procreate with her. God knows we do not need to expand that bloodline."

Sam punches Dean in the arm, and they climb in the limo.

"_Ohhhhh em gee_!" Chelsea prattles on. "Can you belieeeeve what happened to Camy?!"

"Actually it all happened before I joined the agency... What transpired exactly?"

"Ok, sooooo like, Camy got in trouble with Marion for destroying a Martin Vincenzo frock, and she told Marion to go fuck herself... And like and hour later they found her dead! She drowned... In her own throat blood or whatever! I mean... How does someone drown in their own blood?"

"*_Gasp_* I know right?" Dean says sardonically, causing Lex to pinch him in the arm.

"_Owwwww_ L- I mean Giselle. That hurt."

"Oh my godddd don't hurt him!" Chelsea squeals, grabbing Deans arm and rubbing it seductively.

"Yeah. _Be nice_." He grins at Lex, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, as Chelsea plasters herself to his side.

Lex lowers her eyebrows, and glares at him darkly.

Putting his arm around her, Sam whispers into her ear, _"Ignore him. It'll drive him nuts."_

She smiles evilly, deciding to take Sam's advice.

Lex snuggles into Sam's side, and talks quietly to him about the case, as Chelsea prattles about vogue, and Milan, and a bunch of other things Dean doesn't understand or care about.

Lex catches Dean leaning forward to look at her several times, and pointedly looks away.

Once they reach the after party, Chelsea grabs Lex by the hand, dragging her toward the bathrooms of the club.

"Ok so I packed us outfits! I'm _soooooo_ stoked!" Chelsea bubbles, pulling two skimpy black dresses out of her bag.

She hands one to Lex, and begins to strip. Lex wonders into the stall, and changes. When she comes out, she looks in the full-length mirror, and her forehead scrunches. The top is extremely low cut, and the bottom is ridiculously short. It matches her black stilettos well though. She sighs, preparing herself to go back out into the flashing lights and dancing masses.

"Woooooow you look a-_maze_-ing!" Chelsea gushes, coming out of the stall in her own skimpy dress. "Let's partaaaaaay!"

Lex sighs.

Chelsea is nice. She certainly accepted Lex a lot faster than most of the other models, but Chelsea's sorority girl attitude can get pretty annoying.

Lex looks around for Sam and Dean, but they are nowhere to be found.

A tall, dark man walks up to her, and offers her his hand.

"Dance, baby?" He asks, one eyebrow lifted, in an attempt to be alluring.

First, Lex is inclined to decline, but she remembers Dean teasing her in the car, and decides to accept.

"Sure," she smiles, placing her hand in his.

He spins her onto the floor, and they dance. He pulls her body up against his, and she wants to punch him, but she spots Dean at the edge of the dance floor looking royally pissed, so she allows it, a grin playing on her lips.

A few moments later Dean cuts in, which is not received well by the guy she was dancing with. He storms off the floor like a child, and Lex laughs.

The music changes to a slower song, and Dean pulls her in close.

He moves all her hair to one side of her shoulder, and whispers in her ear, "You are driving me _crazy_. We've been on this job for two weeks, when are you going to sneak away from these morons, and meet me. God I hate only seeing you at shows."

"Sorry," she replies, looking up with her soft amber eyes, "This is a very demanding group of people. I mean...if it's not a party, it's a fitting or a meeting with my agent or... Ugh. The shows are fun but I would never want to do this for a living. Everything is so _shallow_..."

They dance for another moment; Lex's head resting on Dean's shoulder, and suddenly the mood is shattered by a piercing scream.

"_Everywhere_!" Chelsea screams, "_Bugs everywhere_!"

Dean and Lex push their way toward the commotion, Sam is already there, leaning over a writhing Chelsea. She is clawing at her arms and rolling around.

"_Grab her legs_!" Dean orders Sam, as he holds her arms down, to prevent her from scratching her own eyes out.

Lex pulls out her cell, dialing 911. A few minutes later an EMT team runs into the room, where Chelsea is still trying to skin herself. They shoot her full of some clear liquid, and she goes limp. As they wheel her out, Lex picks up Chelsea's purse, and walks toward the opposite door. Sam and Dean follow.

When they reach the Impala, Lex lays the purse on the trunk, and begins to riffle through the contents. Her hands brush what she is looking for, and she snags it, holding it out for the boys to see.

"Another hex bag." Dean frowns. "Whoever this is, they weren't just after Camy."

"I have to go back inside and play stupid. I'll try to see who isn't acting worried enough." Lex frowns, and turns to walk inside.

Dean grabs her wrist, pulling her around, and kissing her roughly. "Be careful."

"Ok." She blinks, taken off guard.

She turns and walks dreamily toward the door. She looks back to see Dean staring after her forlornly. She smiles to herself, and makes her way through the stagnant crowd. The party is definitely _not_ hopping now. She looks around, examining every piece of jewelry and every hand movement, looking for any mark that a witch is among them.

As she pushes through the throng, she notices her agent, Marion Cassidy, leaning against the bar. She looks incredibly out of place, in her stuffy pantsuit. Her white hair is pulled back tightly against her head, and her glasses keep sliding down her nose.

Marion is a nazi about the girl's appearances. She goes to every social event to monitor their _'carb intake'_ and general appearance.

Lex hates her.

Anyone who dare would slap a perfectly good piece of pie out of her hand, deserves to get punched, in her humble opinion.

As she glares at Marion something catches her eye. Marion is twirling a rosary cross between her fingers.

Lex squints harder, and realizes that the crucifix is attached upside down. Her eyebrows knit together, and she turns to walk back toward where the boys are waiting. Just as she reaches the door a cold hand grasps her shoulder. She whips around, to find Marion nose to nose with her. Out of reflex, Lex throws her fists up bracing for an attack.

"Box a lot, do you, 'Giselle'?" Marion says sarcastically, "Or do you mainly just hunt?"

Lex's eyes widen, and she backs the last couple if steps out the door, into Deans waiting arms.

"What the _hell_?" He says, steadying her, as she nearly falls off the steps.

"Her rosary." Lex points out.

Dean's eyes widen, and he pulls Lex away.

"Oh cool your jets _princess_." Marion says to Dean. "I'm a good-ish witch. If you're hunters then you have waaaay bigger problems then me."

She turns to Lex: "And I'm not talking about that truffle you had earlier _fatty_, although that will certainly be a problem for your hips later."

"Oh _fuck you_ Marion." Lex retorts. Both the boy's eyes widen, as they've never heard Lex curse before.

"Whatever dear, you were never really interested in modeling anyway. Thank goodness because if you keep eating like that..."

Sam notices Lex's fists clinch. "Seriously...uh..._Marion_ is it? If you value your life, I would stop while you're ahead."

"That hex bag you have in your hand, that is the work of a mactabillis saga. A _bad witch_. You'll want to keep an eye out, handling a spell that powerful." She warns.

"How do we know you didn't make it?" Lex says darkly. "So far you're the only witch I've noticed."

"I didn't make it. But I want to know who did. People are killing off my models. I'm not pleased. After all, good models are so very hard to find." She sighs, and wonders vaguely toward the parking lot.

Lex looks at Dean and shrugs. "Why do I believer her?" She rolls her eyes.

"I don't know, but I do too." Sam admits.

"Well if she is telling the truth then we need to keep looking." Dean points out.

"Not tonight." Lex says suddenly. "Tonight Giselle has a date with this guy she just met."

"What?" Dean says angrily. "_Who_?"

"She means _you_, moron." Sam points out.

"Oh" Dean grins sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Well while you two do that, I'll check out these bags." Sam says, walking back toward the Impala. "Drop me at the hotel."

...

After they drop Sam off, Lex climbs in the front seat, and Dean takes her hand.

"Jeez… I haven't been on a real date in..." His mind wonders to Lisa and Ben, and he trails off.

Lex squeezes his hand, "I know." She says softly.

Dean smiles. The fact that Lex has seen pretty much his entire history means that it's hard for him to conceal any of his feelings. She can read him like a book.

He starts driving in the general direction of the city, no particular destination in mind.

As they drive, Lex looks out the window, brooding. "I don't understand. I mean most of the models are clueless, but I don't know any that are vicious... Why would any of them do this."

"I don't know. With humans... It's always complicated. Monsters just kill to kill. That's what makes them so easy."

"I keep thinking maybe I'm missing something." She sighs.

"I doubt it. You spotted Marion's crucifix across a crowded club." He replies encouragingly. "Whoever this is, they are hiding it flawlessly. But they'll slip up, and when they do, we'll be there. Now. No more work talk."

"Agreed." Lex responds, relieved.

"You cussed for he first time today." He points out.

"_Oops_." She grins, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It was cute." He responds.

They drive for a while, and finally find a decent looking restaurant to eat at.

Conversation flows, and soon they are laughing, and joking. They finish eating, and head out again. Dean drives around aimlessly, enjoying the ride.

"So how do you feel taking a _model_ out?" Lex jokes.

"_I feel like my IQ is dropping_." Dean teases.

Lex doesn't reply. Her eyes are wide and she is staring strait ahead.

"Jeez Lex, I was _joking_!" He snaps his finger in front of her face.

She looks over at him, her face frozen in terror. Her hands reach for her throat, as blood begins to pour out of her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears.

Dean pulls over and screeches to a stop. He flies around the car, opening the passenger door and pulling Lex out.

"_**Lexi**_!" He screams, as she coughs blood onto the ground.

Dean turns, and grabs Lex's bag out of the Impala, dumping it on the ground.

He pulls the lining out, ripping it open. A purple hex bag falls out, and Dean snatches it up, pulling out his lighter, and flipping it alive.

Lex gasps for air, as the bag burns to ash.

Dean pulls her off the ground and into his arms. She shakes violently. Tears streak down her face, making fresh tracks through the blood.

He kisses her head, holding her closely. "Are you ok?"

"Not even a little." She gasps.

Dean looks around to see if he can spot anyone nearby, still holding a sobbing Lex in his arms.

...

The Impala pulls in to the hotel, and Dean jumps out to carry Lex inside.

He kicks he door softly, and Sam answers cautiously. When he sees Lex, he flings it open wide. "_Hex bag_?!" He asks urgently.

"Already destroyed it. She is really weak though." Dean says, a worried look on his face, as he lays her on the bed.

"I think I know who is doing this." Sam says, his eyebrows scrunched together. "I checked the ingredients of Chelsea's hex bag... They are useless. They don't do anything together. It's a fake."

"_Chelsea_?" Lex mumbles, her head rolling to the side.

"Looks like." Dean says.

"Well I'm a horrid judge of character." She sighs, trying to get up.

"Yeah, you are, especially if you think I'm gonna let you get out of that bed and hunt. We will handle Chelsea. You..._stay_." Dean commands.

"I'm fine!" She protests, but Sam shakes his head.

"Deans right. You've lost too much blood. We're handling this. You rest."

"Don't open the door for anyone. We have a key." Dean instructs, kissing Lex's forehead.

The boys leave Lex lying in bed, locking the door behind them.

She lies there for a while longer, resting. Finally she decides to get up and shower.

She sighs, holding on to the safety bar on the side, and allowing the water to flow over her face and shoulders, washing the blood down the drain.

Finally she climbs out, legs shaking, and pulls on her jeans and t-shirt. She drifts toward the sink, and leans on it, studying her dangerously pale features. Movement in her periphery causes her to look up. Standing in the corner of the bathroom is Chelsea, a wicked smile painted on her face.

"Giselle, I'm truly _hurt_." She hisses. "You were convinced I was so stupid that you could talk about the hunt right in _front_ of me, and I wouldn't notice_? Come on now..." _

Chelsea raises her hands, and sends Lex smashing into the mirror, shattering it.

"You faked the attack." Lex gasps. "You were never hexed."

"Correct." Chelsea says, "And you were so ready to believe that I was just an airhead model, that you suspected _nothing_."

"Why… Why did you kill Camy?" Lex asks, stalling.

"Because the bitch was going to _ruin_ everything. We were going after the same modeling job for a huge designer. I overheard Marion say she was going to pick Camy, and I couldn't have that. I DESERVED THAT JOB. I HAVE BEEN KISSING UP TO MARION FOR YEARS! I HAVE POURED MY LIFE INTO THIS AGENCY, AND SHE WAS GOING TO PICK CAMY. NOT A CHANCE." Chelsea stops for a moment, breathing heavily, then calms herself, and continues: "I haven't performed witchcraft in so long... It's really a miracle I even remembered the hex... Guess I have a gift." To prove her point, she snaps her finger, and Lex's arm breaks.

Lex cries out in pain, and her body drops to the floor.

"Then _**you**_ come along, Camy's replacement. I thought we could be friends, but _nooooo_ you're a hunter. _Of course_ you are. I couldn't even get by with one little hex, without bringing hunters down on me. Just my luck." Chelsea sighs, swinging her arm up, causing Lex to sit up rigid, and frozen.

She grabs Lex by her bangs, pulling her head back, and exposing her bare throat. She presses an ornate dagger to her jugular, and blood starts to trickle down her neck.

"_**CHELSEA**_!"

Chelsea drops Lex, and turns.

Marion is standing in the bedroom, hands raised. "You will pay _dearly_ for this!" She growls.

"I doubt that _old woman_." Chelsea spits.

"Age is power." Marion replies, as Chelsea advances on her.

They clash like lightning, and begin to fight. They swing and claw at one another, as spells flash and flicker around them.

Lex crawls to her nightstand, opening it, and pulling out her angel's blade.

Chelsea strikes Marion, and she falls to the ground. "Age doesn't always equal power, hag. Some _'seer'_ you are. You didn't even know I was a witch."

"Haven't you ever watched TV?" Marion chuckles.

"_What_?" Chelsea says, irritated.

"If you had, you would know that monologuing is a horrible idea." She points out.

"You really _are_ just an airhead model." Lex hisses, as she shoves the angel's blade into Chelsea's back with her good arm.

Chelsea's body crumples, and Lex collapses onto her.

Marion lifts Lex onto the bed, and runs her hands over Lex's body. She holds Lex's arm out strait, chanting.

Lex's wounds begin to heal, and the color returns to her face. She sleeps peacefully, and Marion sits beside her, until the boys return.

At first sight they draw their weapons, but when they see Chelsea lying dead on the floor they lower them cautiously.

"_Lex_?" Dean says, rushing over to her, as Marion moves out of the way.

Lex's eyes flutter open, and Dean lifts her to a sitting position. "Are you ok?" He asks softly.

"Yeah, actually I feel great." She stretches her arms, and looks around. "_Marion_?"

"I'm here." Marion says.

"You saved me. Thanks." Lex smiles.

"Oh don't thank me. That bitch had it coming. No one messes with my models." Marion replies sternly.

Lex laughs, and stands up. "Man, _am_ I ready to go home."

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to stay and model?" Marion asks.

"_Absolutely_. I like food _way_ to much to work for you." She winks, as she packs up her bags. "But you let me know if you ever need my help."

"I may take you up on that some time." Marion responds.

They get into the Impala and head home.

Sam drives, and Dean climbs in the back with Lex. He feels jittery after such a close call, and all he wants to do is hold her. He watches her as she drifts off to sleep in his arms, and wonders how he could have ever lived without her.


	8. Driving Lesson

"Wake up Lexi." Dean whispers. "I have a busy day planned for us."

Lex blinks and rubs her eyes. "No busy. More sleep."

"I've made a decision." He says, sitting up. "You need to learn to drive."

Lex sits up strait, now wide-awake. "You want me to drive?! Like in a car? _No_! Nonono. **No**."

"You have to learn _sometime_." He grins, climbing out of bed, and pulling on his jeans.

Lex pulls the pillow over her head, and flops back on the bed, groaning.

Dean jumps on top of her, and wrestles the pillow out of her hand. He begins to nibble her neck and ear. "Get up."

"No" she giggles, kicking him off her.

He grabs her by the waist, lifting her out of bed, and standing her on her feet. He sits on the edge of the bed, and pulls her face down, kissing her softly. "I have faith in you. You can do this." He whispers, then bends down to slide on his boots.

"Ugh, fine." She grumbles, storming to her dresser to pull out jeans and a cotton t-shirt.

He walks up behind her, sliding his hands around her waist, and kissing her neck, just below her hairline. "Meet you outside." He says.

A few minutes later, Lex scrambles out the front door, and toward the Impala where Dean is leaning, waiting for her. He stands up and smiles, opening the driver's side door for her.

"Are you _sure_ about this?" She asks, her eyebrows pushed together.

"_YES_. Get in." He grins.

Lex sighs, climbing into the front seat. Dean leans over, and adjusts her seat, so that her feet can reach the pedal.

Once Lex is situated, Dean gets into the passenger seat, and hands her the keys.

She puts the key in the ignition with shaky hands, and starts the engine. It roars to life, and she jumps.

"Okay _good lesson_." She says quickly, attempting to shut the car back off.

Dean intercepts, and brings her hand to his lips, kissing it. "Push on the breaks, and put the car into gear."

She complies, foot still pushed firmly on the break.

"Let up off the breaks." He sighs. "_Slowly_."

Her foot lifts, and the car lurches back. Lex screams, and slams on the breaks again.

Dean laughs. "Its okay, you're doing good."

She sighs, and takes her foot off the pedal again, and the Impala begins to back up. She panics, and looks at him for instruction.

"Hit the gas, _gently_."

The car flies backward, and into a metal trashcan. Dean pulls the emergency break, as Lex slams the break pedal.

"_Oh shit_!" She jumps out of the car, horrified.

Running to the back of the car, she examines the damage, and tears well up in her eyes.

Dean climbs out, and walks around the other side. He leans over, and rubs the scratch on Baby's rear bumper with his thumb. He looks up at Lex, squinting against the early morning sun. When he see's the expression on her face, he stands up, taking her by the shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"_I'm sorry_." She sobs.

Dean shakes with laughter, and Lex pulls back, looking at him incredulously. "_You aren't mad_?"

"It's an easy fix." He chuckles, wiping the tears off of Lex's face with his shirtsleeve. "Don't stress. You'll get better."

He climbs in and pulls the Impala forward, leaving it idling and climbing back into the passenger seat.

"_Again_." He commands.

She climbs in, and this time makes it onto the road, places the car in drive, and hits the gas.

As the car accelerates, Lex begins to feel a rush. "This is really fun."

"_See_. Not so bad." He replies.

After a few minutes, Lex pulls over, and puts the car in park.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks.

Instead of answering, Lex climbs across the seat, and straddles Deans lap. She leans forward kissing him passionately.

Dean groans and slides his hands around her hips, pulling her further toward him. She leans over, grabbing the lever that lowers his seat, and pushing him back. She unbuttons his shirt and brushes her lips down his neck and chest.

As she runs her hands down his torso toward his pants, he pulls her shirt over her head.

She kisses his jawline at the base of his ear, and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too." He breathes, as her hands trace the waistline of his pants, groping for the button.

...

They pull back into the bunker an hour and a half later, grinning and disheveled.

Sam stands in the doorway, a serious look on his face. "Where have you two been?" He asks sternly.

Dean chuckles, and then clears his throat "Driving lesson."

"_Riiiight_…" Sam says, raising one eyebrow. "Well we have a hunt."

"Really?" Lex says, as she climbs out of the Impala, pulling her messy hair into a ponytail. "What are we hunting?"

"Mermaids." Sam says.

"Mermaids Sam? _Really_?" Dean rolls his eyes.

"Well salt-water Nymphs…oceanids, which are basically what are referred to as mermaids…" Sam replies.

"_WE GET TO GO TO THE OCEAN_?!" Lex squeals, bouncing up and down eagerly.

"It's not a vacation, it's a hunt…" Sam reminds her, but he can't help but smile at her childish excitement.

Once inside, they gather around the table, and Sam lays out an autopsy report that was sent to him by a fellow hunter, detailing several unusual shark attacks around Myrtle Beach.

"The wounds don't match a shark bite," Sam explains, his finger outlining a bite-mark shown along a teen girls torso. "Too small, and look at these-" he points out the deep gashes that surround the bites.

"Looks like something with claws grabbed her as it bit down…definitely consistent with oceanids…lets load up and head out." Dean says, walking toward the room to grab his ever-ready duffel bag.

On the way to the beach, Lex sits up on her knees, staring out the window.

"We wont be there for like…twenty hours." Dean says, exasperated. "Put on your seat belt."

"_Fine_," She flops down in the seat, buckles her belt, and crosses her arms.

Dean watches her in the rearview, and rolls his eyes at her tantrum.

"I have to pee." Lex says matter-of-factly.

"_Oh god_. We've only been driving half an hour." Sam groans.

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Dean adds.

"Because," Lex replies, "I didn't _**NEED**_ to go then."

...

Nineteen and a half hours and six pit stops later, they pull into the hotel.

"Wake up Lexi, we're here." Dean reaches over the seat to shake a sleeping Lex awake.

"I'm up." She sits up, and looks around. "Where are we?"

"We are at the hotel." Sam says.

"Ok." She blinks hard, and rolls out of the car. Her sundress whips in the wind, and she stands on her tip toes, sniffing. "What is that?"

"Sea air." Sam replies inhaling.

"_Amazing_." She grins.

Dean grabs her hand, and leads her around the side of the hotel, and to the front of it. Stretching out before her is the ocean. Her eyes widen, and she gasps. _"It's beautiful_."

She takes off running toward the ocean, dragging a laughing Dean behind her. When they hit the beach, she jerks to a stop, and pulls off her flip-flops, digging her toes in the sand. She bends down, and grabs a handful and let's it run through her fingers.

Dean looks down at her, and his heart swells. Everything is so new and wonderful to her; he wishes he could see it through her eyes. Instead he looks up and surveys the waves, looking for danger.

Sam catches up to them, "Hate to be a spoil sport, but we should get checked in." He says.

"_Ok_." Lex grimaces, and they make their way back to the hotel.

Once they get checked in, Sam, Dean, and Lex head to the hunters house who called them there for help.

Dean knocks, and a woman opens the door. Her eyes light up. "_Dean_," she exclaims, pulling him into a hug. "Sam too! I'm so glad you both are here. This one is _way_ over my skill set!"

"Hey Macy." Sam smiles. "Good to see you."

Macy notices Lex for the first time, and raises her eyebrows. "Who do we have here?" She says.

"Macy this is Lex, she hunts with us now. She's also..._well_...we're together." Dean struggles to put a concrete definition on their unusual relationship.

"Oh." Macy's face goes blank for a moment, and then she smiles tightly. "That's nice."

Lex's eyebrows scrunch together momentarily, as she tries to decipher Macy's reaction, but she shrugs it off as they enter the house.

"This is the third attack this month," Macy explains, "And _none_ of them match proper shark bite measurements."

"Macy is a marine biologist, slash hunter." Sam explains to Lex.

"We should be able to get some scuba gear, and spear guns, from my work." She continues, "You boys will need earplugs."

"_Earplugs_?" Lex cuts in.

Macy looks at her with an annoyed expression. "Yeah, oceanid's song can cause men to lose it. Go all stupid."

"Oh." Lex responds.

"We'll get the earplugs, you get the rest of the equipment." Dean says, standing up. "We'll meet you at the docks tomorrow morning at ten."

They go back to the hotel and climb into bed, exhausted from the drive.

Dean wraps his arms around Lex, and she drifts in and out of consciousness. Her mind keeps drifting back to the cold look Macy gave her. Finally, she begins to dream.

As usual, her mind replays snippets of Dean's history, from the testimony.

She see's Dean and a woman in a dark room, tangled up in the sheets, breathing heavily. A beam of light shines through the blinds, and lights up her face.

It's Macy.

Suddenly Lex sits up strait in her bed, and punches Dean in the arm.

"_Owwww_," he gripes, rolling over. "What was that for?"

"_**YOU SLEPT WITH MACY**_?!" She growls.

"Oh _shit_." Dean gasps, falling out of bed.

Lex rolls over, and walks onto the balcony of the hotel, that overlooks the ocean. She folds her arms around her shoulders, and sits in the wooden chair. She feels like crying, but refuses too. She is not sure why, but she feels betrayed.

Dean treads out on the balcony, looks down at Lex's forlorn face, and rubs the back of his head, sighing. He drops to his knees in front of her, placing his hands on her face, so that she has to look him in the eyes.

"That stuff with Macy... it happened a _long_ time before I met you." He says, "There's nothing between us."

"Then why didn't you _tell_ me?" Lex asks.

"I didn't know how to bring it up..." Dean explains. "But I promise, she is just a friend. I _love_ **you**."

Lex studies his face, and thinks about his past. "I believe you." She decides, leaning forward to kiss him. "Sorry I over reacted."

"Sorry I didn't tell you." He replies. "Let's go back to bed."

"I'm wide awake. I don't think I can go back to sleep." She sighs.

"_Then let's go skinny dipping."_ Dean wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"What's that?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll show you." He grabs her hand and they sneak out of the room quietly.

Before the exit the lobby, Dean stops, "Wait here." He says, running back upstairs. He comes back carrying two iron blades, handing one to Lex. "Just in case."

They run to the shoreline, and Dean begins to strip off his clothes. Lex watches confused. Once he is down to his boxers, he walks over to her. "Strip!" He commands, grinning, as she blushes red.

"In _public_?" She asks nervously.

"No one's here." He walks toward her, sliding his hands under the hem of her cami, and brushing them up her sides softly, causing her to shiver.

She raises her arms obediently, and her bare chest is bathed in moonlight, as her shirt falls to the warm sand. Dean inhales, and brushes her hair behind her shoulders.

Lex slides her pajama bottoms off, and stands naked. "Your turn." She says, sliding her thumbs into the waistline of his boxers and pulling them down. He grabs her hand, and walks backward into the warm water, guiding her.

As they get further in, Lex begins to look nervous. They get chest deep when she whispers, "I don't know how to swim."

"I won't let you drown." Dean promises.

"O…kay." She says, unsure.

Suddenly a piece of seaweed brushes her leg.

"_Something touched me!"_ She gasps, throwing her arms around Dean's neck, and wrapping her legs around his waist. He puts his hands on her ass cheeks, holding her in place, and laughs.

"It's seaweed." He points to the floor of the sparkling clear water, at the wavy sea plant.

"Oh." She says, but doesn't let go.

They stair into each other's eyes for a moment, and then she lowers her head, kissing Dean fervently. He let's her sink back into the water, returning her kiss zealously.

A wave pushes Dean in the back, pressing his body against Lex's. His heart hammers in his ribcage as their skin makes contact.

He pulls back, taking Lex's hands in his, and pulling her into deeper water. Instinctively her legs begin to kick, and her arms sway, causing her to tread water.

"_See_, you're a natural." He smiles.

She takes a deep breath, and stops moving, allowing her head to dip under the water. The salt stings her eyes a little, but she can see clearly.

Dean joins her, and they begin to explore. As amazing as the underwater world is, Dean keeps finding his eyes drawn to Lex. The waves ripple and reflect off her skin, and she looks like a goddess.

They come up for air, and her eyes shine with excitement. "Dean this is amazing!" She swims, toward the shallow water, and he follows in a trance.

When her feet touch the sand again, she stops, grabbing Dean's hand, and drawing him toward her.

His hands memorize her soft curves, as she tilts her head back. He caresses her exposed neck, and collar bones, and further down her body, causing her to gasp. He guides her back toward the shore, and lays her on her back onto the soft white sand.

The moon reflects in her amber eyes as she pulls him into her, and they both gasp in unison.

Neither of them recalls the danger in the water behind them for the rest of the night.

…

As the sun rises, Dean and Lex sneak back in the room where Sam still sleeps.

They change into jeans and t-shirts, laughing and talking quietly.

Sam opens one eye, and squints at them. "You two are up before me? I must be dreaming."

Lex chucks a pillow at his head, and he sits up.

He observes the sandy mess tracked on the floor, "You didn't sleep last night did you?" He realizes. "_Oh my god_ you're like a couple of kids."

A knock on the door saves them from having to answer. Lex walks over and answers. Macy huffs in, carrying a duffel bag of scuba suits. She hands them each one, and they take turns changing in the bathroom. Lex goes in last, and realizes that the suit Macy brought her is way to big.

So big, in facet, that there is no way this was an accident. Rather then punching Macy in the face like she wants to, Lex strips back down to her underwear and bra, and opens the door wide.

She makes sure Macy is looking, before saying "_Baby_, can you come in here a minute?"

Dean's eyebrows lift, and he walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Lex explains the suit situation, and Dean calms her nerves, by kissing her gently on the nose. "I'll go pick you up a suit," he says, opening the door back up. "Be back in ten."

"Oh no, did I get the wrong size?" Macy says with mock innocence. "I could have _sworn_ I got it right."

Sam shakes his head, and says exasperatedly, "_Really_ Macy? This isn't high school. That bullshit isn't going to work. We came here to help you, the least you can do is be an adult about this."

"Oh go fuck yourself Sam." Macy growls, and storms out. "_Wait up Dean, I'll come with." _

Lex pulls on a robe, and walks out of the bathroom, flopping into a chair.

Sam sighs. "Macy never really got over Dean. They didn't date long, because...well because of bullshit like this really."

"Yeah she is _kind_ of a bitch." Lex frowns. "But she is also stupid if she thinks an over sized scuba suit would put me off the hunt."

"I was afraid something like this would happen when she asked for our help originally." Sam admits. "But I don't see how we could have said no. Peoples lives are in danger."

A few minutes later, Dean comes back in, carrying a shopping bag. Macy follows, still looking disgruntled. He pulls out a turquoise scuba suit, and holds it out to Lex. "I like this color on you." He winks.

She smiles, and takes it, going back to the bathroom to change.

When she emerges, Dean looks her over. "_Hot_." He grins mischievously.

"Let's kill some mermaids." Lex responds, grabbing her hopefully-not-booby-trapped spear gun.

Twenty minutes later, they all climb onto Macy's boat, and head out. The boat treads water, and Lex leans over the side, peering into the depths.

Sam inclines over the boat beside her, and they laugh and talk. Dean lies flat on his back on the deck, breathing deeply, and trying not to hurl.

When they reach the site of the most recent attack, the boat comes to a stop, and the anchor drops. They begin to pull on their scuba gear, and then drop into the water one by one.

As they descend, Lex looks around in awe. Fish swim around them, barely noticing their presence. She swims over to Dean, who is reaching his hand out for her. She takes it, and they begin to swim downward, spear guns at the ready.

Macy swims in the opposite direction, and, after a moment of indecision, Sam follows Dean and Lex.

Lex swims ahead, stopping to examine everything. She picks up a shell off the ground, and holds it up to show the boys, but they are both swimming lazily in the wrong direction, toward some jagged rocks.

She drops the shell and paddles to catch up to them, swimming under them, and coming up to block their path. They do not veer, but nearly swim right into her, until she dodges them. One look at their glazed over eyes, and she remembers. "_Earplugs. Dammit_."

They had completely forgotten.

She grabs the boys each by an ankle, and digs her heels into the silty floor. It does no good, as they simply drag her along with them.

The oceanid's begin to emerge from among the watery landscape, and Lex let's go, readying her spear gun.

There are four of them, and they are definitely not mermaids. Their top halves are vaguely humanoid, but not at all pretty. Their mouths are so big that their heads are nearly split in half, to accommodate immense rows of shark-like teeth. Their skin is a slimy green, and they have no eyes, only empty sockets. Their hands are webbed, and clawed.

One of them speeds toward Dean, and Lex takes it out immediately with a well-aimed shot. It is pinned to the ground, wriggling and bleeding grey-green inky blood.

Lex drops the gun, and swims toward Sam, who is closest to her. She wrestles his spear gun from him with little trouble. Instead of shooting another sea nymph, she shoots it at the ground. She takes the length of rope from the gun to the spear, and runs it around the boy's ankles, tangling them in place, as the other three oceanid's circle her. She takes Deans gun, and shoots another, letting it float to the top of the water, dead.

The final two streak toward her, as she draws her dagger. She slashes out at one, killing it within seconds, but the other reaches out, clawing into her side. She jerks back, as the creature opens it's mouth to take a chunk out of her. Suddenly Macy appears out of nowhere, and a cloud of the green blood surrounds them, as a spear shoots through the final oceanid.

Lex swims toward where Sam and Dean are coming too, and struggling with their bonds. She cuts them free, and they swim toward the surface.

They begin to climb up into the boat, when Dean looks up, and realizes Lex is wounded. He pulls himself up, and hurries to her. "Is it bad?" He asks, examining the wounds.

"No, Macy saved me from the worst of it." Lex smiles, looking up at Macy.

"Yeah but you had already killed three of them before I even got there. _Kick_. _Ass_." Macy grins, offering Lex a fist bump.

Lex smiles, and obliges.

"These at least need stitches," Dean frowns.

"I don't want to go to the doctor." Lex says firmly.

"I can do it..." Macy offers.

"Fine." Lex says, laying back onto the bench seat, while Macy pulls out her first aid kit.

Dean cuts open the side of Lex's suit, and Macy sterilizes the cut, and the needle.

As Macy sews, Lex squeezes Deans hand.

When they are finished, Macy steers the boat toward the docks.

They disembark, and Macy walks up to Lex, looking embarrassed. "Sorry I was such an ass earlier. I am sort of a selfish bitch."

"Not to selfish to admit it." Lex jokes, and hugs Macy.

"Bye boys." Macy waves, as she walks up the boardwalk, toward her car.

Lex sighs, and turns to Dean. "Do we have to leave _right_ now?"

Dean looks at Sam, who shrugs.

"I guess we could stay a couple more days." He says finally, pulling Lex under his arm, and walking back toward the hotel.


	9. Poor Choices

Lex throws her forearm up, blocking a spiked boot. It slashes deep into her arm, but she does not flinch. Her face is stone cold, focused.

She twists, lobbing the top of her foot into the vampire's head.

The vamp falls sideways, and lands hard.

He flings himself back up in one lithe move, and hisses, lunging at Lex.

She dodges, and swings backward with her machete. The vampire stands stupefied for a split second, then his head falls off, rolling away.

Dean stops it with his foot, and looks down at it. His eyes trail up to where Lex stands, bloody but victorious.

The past three months have really been hard on them. One hunt after another has transformed Lex from a soft flower, into a killer.

Dean couldn't be prouder.

Sam pulls himself up off the ground, examining the chunk of missing flesh in his side.

"This is going to need stitches for sure." He sighs.

"No doubt." Dean agrees.

On the way back to the hotel, Sam lays in the back seat, and Lex sits in the floorboard, keeping a piece of shredded cloth pressed into his wound firmly.

They arrive, and Dean helps Sam over to the bed.

Lex studies the damage, and addresses Dean. "There is not enough skin left for stitches, and he is losing a lot of blood. We need to cauterize it."

Lex's obsession with reading has proven especially useful when it comes to the inevitable injuries involved with hunting. She has familiarized herself with the men of letters entire shelf of medical health books.

Dean pulls the iron off of the hotel room shelf, and plugs it in. "Sorry buddy." He says, patting Sam's shoulder.

When the iron heats up, Dean holds Sam's shoulders down, and Sam bites on a piece of rolled up leather, while Lex presses on the gaping hole with the iron. It steams and smokes, and Sam suppresses a scream.

Dean winces, but Lex remains steady.

When she removes the iron, the wound has stopped bleeding.

Dean and Lex sigh in unison, and Sam closes his eyes.

"Get some sleep." Lex says softly, laying her hand on Sam's head. "We're going to go get cleaned up."

She takes Deans hand, and leads him into the bathroom.

As Dean peels off his bloody clothes, Lex pulls herself up onto the sink, and watches.

His muscles ripple, as he pulls his shirt off. She feels a strong tug in her stomach, and she willingly gives in to it, hopping off the sink, and approaching him.

She runs her hands from his hips, along his pant-line, and up his torso and chest. She wraps them around the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

He steps forward, kissing her back powerfully. Her eyes close, and she shivers.

Something about seeing Dean act out his basest instincts: fighting, killing, protecting her; makes her want him _so_ much.

She draws back, pulling her own shirt off. Dean reaches behind her, unsnapping her bra, and letting it fall to the tile. His hands explore her back, and he pulls her in close to him, their chests touching. She leans her head back, and his lips brush her neck.

He bites down gently, and she moans.

His fingers trail lightly to the bottom of her back, and then around the top of her blue jeans, to the button. He unbuttons her pants, and pulls them down. His hand slides from her belly button, downward.

She gasps, and feels her legs turn to jelly, as he fingers her. Her head rests on his chest, and she breathes heavily.

Suddenly she pulls away, and backs toward the shower, turning it on.

Dean grins wickedly, and begins to pull the rest of his clothes off.

She climbs in, and slides the glass doors closed. They fog up quickly, so that he can only see her slender silhouette, as she washes. He enjoys the show for a moment, before opening the door to join her.

He steps in behind her, and watches the white suds slide down her body. As she turns to face him, water splashes off her, throwing tiny droplets onto his chest, and into his hair.

His head tilts down, and his green eyes look up at her. Water drips off his eyelashes, and nose, and Lex watches in a trance.

His hands run through her wet hair, pulling her head back, and he kisses the side of her neck. She braces her hands against the wall, in an attempt to steady herself. He lifts her head up again, and lays her back against the shower wall. His lips run from the base of her neck, down to her chest.

His tongue traces her curves, and she bites her lower lip, looking down at him. He comes back up, and kisses her again.

Her hands brace against his chest, and she pushes him backward. She pulls all her hair over her left shoulder, and lets her lips graze their way down his body, as she drops to her knees.

Dean leans his head back against the wall, chest heaving. He runs his hands through her hair, as she moves her head steadily back and forth.

After a few minutes she makes her way back up his body, stopping to nibble on his collarbone, and finally up his neck. He reaches over, opening the shower door, and lifts Lex out.

He leads her to the sink, and lifts her up on the ledge. She braces her hands on the hot and cold handles of the sink, leaning back. Her head rests on the mirror, and she moans, as Dean enters her. He moves steadily, and she can feel tension building.

Her legs shake as it releases, and she nearly falls into the sink.

"_Easy_." He says, sliding his hand along the small of her back, and holding her steady.

As he finishes, Dean closes his eyes, and groans.

They remain in that position for a few minutes, reveling in the moment, and then Dean finishes his shower, as Lex gets dressed.

She braids her hair down her back, and walks back into the hotel room. She rests the back of her hand on Sam's sweaty forehead, checking for a temperature. It is cool for now, which is a good sign. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Okay, considering." He smiles weakly.

Lex pulls some painkillers out of the first aid kit, and passes them to him.

"I wish Cas would answer." She sighs. "Then none of this would be necessary."

"I'm getting really worried about him." Dean says, walking out of the bathroom. "He has never gone this long without answering us."

"I'm sure he's just really busy." Sam tries to console them.

"Let's get some sleep." Dean sighs, "We have a long drive ahead of us."

He and Lex crawl into bed, and he wraps his arms around her. He falls asleep quickly, but Lex lies on her back, staring at the ceiling.

She begins to get the sinking feeling in her stomach that she so often does, before being called to a judgement. As she waits for the voices to start, she worries. Castiel hasn't answered them for more than two weeks, how will she get back...

"_Why are you doing this_?" A females voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Because I _can_." A male answers her.

"Please, I have children!" She cries, "_Don't hurt me_!"

Lex climbs out of bed, getting dressed quickly. She slides her cell phone into her pocket, and straps her angel's blade sheath around her waist. She shakes Dean awake.

"Wake up, I have to go shank an angel." She whispers.

Dean sits up, and swings his legs over the side of the bed. "_Cas can't come get you!_" He panics.

"I have my cell, I'll call and let you know where I am." She says.

"Ok be safe." He worries. "_If this is another trap_..."

"I'll be _fine_." She promises, kissing him, and then vanishing.

She reappears two hundred miles away, in a vacated lobby of an office building.

A pale skinned girl is backed against the wall; her face is black and blue.

She looks behind Lex, terrified, and Lex turns to face the girl's oppressor.

A dark skinned angel backs toward the door. "I _knew_ you would come. I am prepared to make this sacrifice, for my brothers. _For my leader_." He closes his eyes, and smiles.

"What sacrifice?" Lex speaks, stepping forward.

"Your men are being killed right now, by mere human militia that my commander hired. You cannot go back to them. Your pet angel will not help; we already have him imprisoned. Without the Winchesters, you can be defeated oh so easily. I was only the _bait_ to lure you away." The angel laughs maniacally.

Lex feels her ears begin to ring, as she realizes what is happening. Castiel is captured. The boys are heaven knows how far way, and being attacked. Her arms begin to shake, and her legs feel weak.

She starts to panic, and suddenly, something in her snaps. She regains her strength and resolve, as an unexplainable instinct kicks in.

Alexandros strides forward, calmly, holding her hand out. The angel falls to his knees before her, and she wraps her fingers in his hair. She pulls his head back, and sinks her teeth into his throat, sucking with all her might.

Angels grace pours from the angels severed flesh, and Lex drinks it greedily. Her pupils dilate, and her eyes turn ice blue. Finally, she releases him, and his lifeless body drops.

She wipes an escaped droplet of the grace from the corner of her lip, and licks it from the tip of her finger.

She stretches her arms out, feeling the new power the angels grace has given her.

Her eyes close, and when they open again, she is standing back in the hotel room, where the boys are laying on the ground, bloody and beaten.

A group of several men stand over them, fully armored and equipped with weapons.

Lex is consumed with hatred for these men, who would kill two complete strangers, just for money.

She plunges into their midst, a single touch from her turns them into smoking corpses. Within seconds, all the men lie dead.

Lex rushes to where Sam and Dean lay side-by-side, lifeless and pale. She lays a hand on each if their cheeks, and closes her eyes. She feels a portion of the power draining out of her body, as she heals them both fully. They sit up, and Sam looks at her wildly, taking in her altered appearance. "_What did you do_?"

"I...I drank the rogue angels grace." She says, suddenly realizing how dark that sounds. "The angel told me that these bastards were coming to kill you, and it just... _happened_. It was this powerful instinct, I couldn't control it. I needed to get to you, and my body told me how."

"Lex that sounds dangerous." Dean says, reaching out to touch her face.

"I don't think it's permanent..." She says uncertainly. "I could feel it draining, when I healed you."

"Be careful with this." Sam warns.

"Oh my god!" Lex suddenly remembers, "They have Cas!"

"The angels?" Dean says, climbing to his feet.

"Yeah! I didn't know, because my brain isn't programmed to catch angel on angel violence I guess. But I think I can find him with this power." Lex holds up her finger, and closes her eyes.

She locks onto Cas, and takes the boys hands, disappearing and reappearing in an abandoned coal yard. She heads toward a metal shed, and blows the door open with a flick of her wrist.

Two angels jump back in shock, blades raised. Castiel is bloody and unconscious, tied up in the corner.

Sam and Dean rush to him, untying his wrists. The angels move toward them, trying to stop them.

Lex snaps her finger, and one angel disintegrates on the spot. She approaches he other, and clamps her hands on his shoulder and jaw, digging her teeth into the soft flesh below his jugular, and drawing out the angel's grace.

Sam and Dean look at each other, eyebrows raised.

Lex approaches Cas's limp body, and lays her hands on his cheeks.

The room lights up for a moment, and then Cas wakes up, looking around confused.

His eyes lock on the form of the lifeless angel in the floor. "_How did this happen_?" He asks urgently, jumping to his feet.

"How would I know?" Lex says. "Did they jump you?"

"No, not that! How did Jericho's grace just..._vanish_?" He points to the dead angel.

"I had to drink it to save you." She explains.

She tells him what happened with the first angel, and how it gives her powers.

"Alexandros this is _wrong_." Castiel says, visibly upset.

"It's not permanent. It'll wear off. I only did it because I had to save Sam and Dean. And _you_." She defends herself.

"I don't know Lex..." Sam says. "I mean I know _why_ you did it, but you can't keep doing it. It's dark."

"I know, I won't do it anymore." She promises.

Cas takes them back to their hotel room to get the Impala, and they drive back toward the bunker.

Lex doesn't speak the whole way home. She can feel the angels grace power draining out of her, and it makes her cranky.

Dean and Sam avoid the topic of angels, and instead talk with Cas about how he was captured.

When Cas finishes his tale, he vanishes from the car, leaving Lex alone with the boys.

She fidgets nervously, refusing to look up, but she feels their eyes in the rearview, studying her.

Finally they reach the bunker, and go inside. The boys amble toward the kitchen to get dinner, but Lex wonders into the bedroom, and lies down.

The grace has almost completely worn off now, and she begins to feel nauseous.

She climbs back out of bed, and runs to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.

Dean walks in behind her, and rubs her back. "_Gross_." He says softly, causing her to chuckle darkly.

Lex stands up, and walks to the sink, turning on the faucet, and rinsing out her mouth. "I think I have an angels grace hangover." She sighs.

"Looks like." He agrees, brushing her hair out of her face.

She treads back into the bedroom, and lays back down, finally falling asleep.

...

A few days later, Lex lays on the couch, still sick. Dean sleeps on a chair next to her, their fingers intertwined.

She begins to feel the familiar tugging in her stomach again, and the voices follow soon after.

"I am your _**god**_, you _will_ obey me." A voice says darkly.

A room full of terrified voices reply, "_We will obey you_."

"Shit." Lex groans, sitting up stiffly. "I gave to go again."

"_Seriously_?" Dean rolls his eyes. "Don't you ever take a break."

"I _literally_ can't." She gripes, vanishing yet again.

Alexandros appears on stage in a loaded conference room. Next to her stands a puny looking pale angel, lecturing a group of terrified humans on his divinity and power.

"You are no god." She interrupts him. "You are an angel, and a _shitty_ one at that."

She snaps her fingers, and he falls forward off the stage.

His head busts open and he bleeds on the floor. The humans in the room run, panicked.

Lex jumps off the stage, and stands over the angels wriggling form. She looks at him, and is overcome with crushing desire. She crouches, placing her hands on his chest and face, and holding him down, as she tears into his throat. After a moment, he stops struggling, and falls limp.

"_**Alexandros**_!"

Lex looks up to see Castiel standing at the far end of the now empty room, his angel blade drawn.

He looks at her with distaste, and anger.

She vanishes, reappearing in the bunker. Cas follows, flickering into solid form before Lex.

"_**WHAT**_ do you _want_ Cas?" She growls.

"_**Why did you do that**_?!" Castiel demands, stepping forward. "You _knew_ I would come for you, you had _no_ reason!"

Sam strides through the doorway, just behind Cas, and immediately notices Lex's ice blue eyes.

"_Answer the question Lex_." Sam demands, squaring his shoulders.

"I don't know why, I guess because I felt like it." She snaps. "I don't know what the big deal is, it's not like _he_ was going to _use_ it after I was done with him."

"Lex it's _**wrong**_!" Sam says, walking toward her. "You can't keep doing this! It obviously affects you! I know what you're going through; I've faced an addiction like this before. You _have_ to fight it!"

"How do you know this is such a bad thing? It's not like I'm using the power for evil." She shouts.

"I just **know**!" Sam grabs her wrists, "_**You have to stop this**_!"

Her eyes flash, and Sam flies back into the wall, hitting his head. He slides to the floor, out cold.

"_**LEX**_!" Dean screams, rushing through the doorway, toward his brother. "What the _hell_?!"

Lex backs up, eyes wide, as she realizes what she's done.

Castiel walks toward her, blocking her from Sam and Dean.

"_**You need to go**_!" He demands.

Lex shakes her head in agreement, evaporating from sight.

Cas touches Sam's cheek, and Sam's eyes snap open.

"_**Where is she**_?!" He says angrily.

Dean stares through his brother, eyes wide with shock.

"_She's gone."_


	10. Elijah

Lex stands at the old wooden counter, looking around nervously. She rings the bell, and waits.

The screen door in the front of the motel office swings open, a young boy sprints in, and around the counter.

"Hi, how can I help you?" He asks cheerfully.

"I need a room." Lex replies anxiously.

"No problem." The boy replies. "How long will you be staying?"

"Indefinitely." She says.

The kids blue eyes give her a once over, eyebrows raised. "Are you running from the cops or something?" he asks.

Lex does a double take, and cannot help but to laugh. "No, I just need a place to crash for a while."

"Oh…because you _look_ a little shady. Also that looks a lot like blood on your clothes…" He says honestly.

"I _am_ a little shady." She agrees, "So you should probably not ask questions. The less you know, the safer you are."

"Okay…But if the police ask me where you are, I ain't gonna lie." He sighs, running his hands through his blonde hair.

"I wouldn't ask you to." Lex says, still chuckling under her breath at the boy's boldness.

"Well then I guess I trust you." He decides, running Lex's card, and handing it back to her with the room key. "My name is Elijah, by the way. Just call if you need anything."

"Thanks, I'm Liz." Lex lies. She walks outside, and down the sidewalk, to the room number on the keys.

She opens the door, and looks inside. The room is bare, and she has none of her things with her. She is overcome with a strong desire to run home; to fall on her knees and beg Dean and Sam to forgive her, and take her back. Instead, she kneels next to the bed, and lowers her head.

"God, if you can hear me, it's Alexandros. I could use your help. I am alone down here, and I've really messed shit up. _Sorry_, I know I shouldn't curse. It's just… why did you even make it _possible_ for me to drink angels grace? That's kind of messed up… Anyway, I'm hooked on it now, and it made me hurt someone I love very much. I can't go home… what do I do now?"

She looks up at the ceiling, and sees only herself looking back, from the crummy mirror suspended there. Tears well up in her still ice-blue eyes, and fall silently down her cheeks.

"Okay then. I'll handle this myself." She says, standing up and walking to the bathroom to shower.

When she is finished, she looks at her bloody clothes with dismay, and decides not to put them back on. She wraps up in a sheet from the bed, and walks down the sidewalk, carrying her clothes with her. She follows a rusty sign to the laundry room, and tosses the clothes in the washer. The washer does not react when she pushes the button, and she stares at it, confused and frustrated.

"You have to put a quarter in." Elijah says from the doorway, causing Lex to jump.

"Oh, I don't have any cash." Lex sighs, opening the lid to get her clothes back out.

"Here." Elijah says, putting a quarter into the slot, and pushing it in. The washer groans to life, and Lex sighs with relief.

"Thanks." She says. "Hey, I could use a job, are your parents around?"

"My mom isn't around anymore…my dad isn't in much of a position to do the hiring. I mostly run things around here. We _do_ need someone to clean the rooms…" He says hesitantly.

"You run the hotel? _How old are you_?" She says incredulously.

"I'm sixteen. Almost seventeen." He replies.

"_What_? How do you run a hotel and go to school?" Lex asks.

Elijah's eyes inspect the floor, as he admits: "I don't go to the school. I had to drop out."

"Why?"

"Well… my mom got killed in a robbery a couple years ago… and my dad drinks… a lot. He isn't really able to do anything because of that, so I have to help him."

His hand drifts to an antique locket on his chest as he talks about his mother, and Lex feels sorry for him. "I'm sorry to hear that. You're just a kid… you shouldn't have to deal with that kind of burden."

"I don't mind." Elijah replies, his tone suddenly lightening. "I like running things."

"Okay… well are _you_ hiring?" she inquires.

"Yeah, if you promise you aren't a serial killer." Elijah grins.

"I'm not, I promise." Lex smiles. "When do I start?"

"When your clothes are done, if you want. You can man the counter while I take a break to check up on dad." He says.

"Sounds good." Lex replies, hopping up on the washer to wait.

"K, see you in a few." Elijah answers, drifting out of the room, back toward the front desk.

As Lex waits on her clothes, she thinks about Dean. She thinks about how much he loved her, and how he probably doesn't anymore, after seeing what a monster she has become. Her heart breaks a thousand times. She curls up in a ball on the top of the washer, and sobs.

An hour later she strolls up to the counter, looking refreshed, and wearing clean clothes.

"I'm ready to work." Lex says to Elijah.

"Good," he replies brightly. "Now I can go make dinner! Do you like tomato soup and grilled cheese?"

"_Oh you don't have to_-" Lex starts, but is interrupted by her growling stomach.

"Do you like tomato soup and grilled cheese?" He repeats firmly.

"Yes," Lex smiles sheepishly, "Thank you."

Elijah shows her how to work the cash register, and then heads out the door, leaving her to it.

She fiddles with the bell absentmindedly, when a burly man staggers in. "So you're the new 'mployee, huh?" He slurs.

"Yes. My name is Liz." Lex stands up.

"Pleasure. My namez Beau." He takes her hand, and kisses it sloppily. "I gotta give it to 'Lijah, he knows how to pick the pretty ones."

"Uh..._thanks_?" Lex says.

"How would you like to earn some _extra_ cash on the side beautiful?" He grins stupidly.

"What do you mean?" Lex asks, as Elijah walks into the room behind his father.

"I would pay a pretty penny to have a woman like you under me." He smirks.

"_**Dad**_!" Elijah says angrily.

"_**WHAT BOY**_?" The man turns, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Don't talk to Liz that way. She isn't one of your trailer trash whores." Elijah growls.

The man swings his fist hard, whacking Elijah on the jaw.

Lex jumps over the counter, and swings her leg behind her, kicking the drunken man hard on the back. He stumbles forward, landing on his hands and knees.

He stands back up, and lunges at her, but she jumps back on the counter, and pushes against it, using the force to propel her forward, and slam into his chest.

He flies backward, and she lands on top of him. She punches him hard in the face, knocking him out cold.

She looks up at Elijah, who is backed up against the wall with a terrified look on his face.

"I'm sorry kid. I'll leave." She says softly.

"_**No**_!" Elijah says, stepping forward. "Don't worry, he won't remember this in the morning. He'll just think he got in another bar fight."

"I'm sorry this happened." She sighs.

"I'm not. He is an asshole." He replies, picking up the thermos of soup and carefully wrapped sandwiches he had dropped, and handing them to Lex.

"Thanks." Lex smiles.

"No problem."

...

Over the next few days, Lex's strength wanes, as the angels grace wears off. She begins to get sick, but she hides it well, helping Elijah as much as she can.

She enjoys his calming presence. He is a good kid, and he makes her laugh.

He watches her worriedly, as she scrubs down the counter.

"You don't look so good."

"Gee thanks. Just what every girl wants to hear." She grumbles.

"What I mean to say is, if you need to take a sick day, that's okay by me." He backtracks.

"Oh, no I'm okay." Lex says, trying to focus all her attention on the task at hand.

Suddenly she feels dizzy, and nearly falls behind the counter. Elijah catches her by the waist and steadies her.

"That's it. You're taking a sick day." Elijah decides. "Let's go."

He laces his head under her arm, and helps her to her room, and to her bed. "Stay." He commands. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

She watches him walk out of the room, and sighs.

During the next 24 hours, Elijah stops in several times to check on Lex. Her body begins to burn and ache, and Elijah threatens to call an ambulance. Lex refuses vehemently, stating it is only the flu.

After that, she tries to fake that the pain is lessening, but in reality, it grows worse by far. Her body shakes with the agony, and finally, when she can bare it no longer, she blacks out.

When she comes to again, Elijah is standing over her.

"What happened?" She asks him.

"You killed a guy." Elijah says, hands on his hips.

"**WHAT? **_**HOW**_**?"** Lex exclaims, sitting up.

"Well, I came to check on you, and you were out cold. This guy kicks in the door like he owns the place, rambling about vengeance, and you killing his brother…and you strait up Chuck Norris him. Then you… uhhh…"

"What did I _do_ Elijah?" Lex says, feeling her head spin.

"You went kinda vampire on his ass… you sucked something bluish out of his neck… listen, I just buried a _body_ for you… so I think maybe you owe me an explanation…" he points out.

Lex can't answer, she feels an unspeakable fear rise up in her. "What did he look like?" she asks soflty.

"What?"

"The guy… I killed… what did he look like?"

"Oh… uh, bloody…"

"_**BEFORE**_ I killed him."

"Uh…. Tall, kind of a weird, far off look in his face, blonde hair…"

Lex breath's a sigh of relief. It wasn't Cas.

"Sit down Elijah." Lex says, patting the bed next to her.

Elijah sits stiffly, watching Lex out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm about to tell you something you probably won't believe." Lex sighs.

"Try me." Elijah says softly.

"This world is full of things that people with any common sense would call legends. But they _aren't_ legends. They are real. Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, Angels, and so many other things you have never heard of, they are real. I am one of those things you've never heard of. I am _the angel's judge_. God created me with a special purpose, to destroy rogue angel's who want to hurt humans. I am thousands of years old." She stops for a moment, to gauge Elijah's reaction.

He stare's strait ahead, and asks: "Ghosts?"

"Yeah. Spirits." Lex replies.

"Oh."

"What?"

"_My mom."_

"Elijah, not everyone who passes comes back as ghosts…"

"My mom did. I've seen her."

"Oh." Lex replies, looking down. "When?"

"The other day, after dad hit me. I was cleaning out the shed, and she was just there… I thought I must have imagined it…" He looks down at his feet.

"That's not good, Elijah."

"Why not?"

"Because spirits who choose to stay behind often become malevolent."

"Not my mom. There is no one in this world kinder than she was."

"Okay, I believe you." Lex says, and then continues: "Anyway, I am an angels judge. The person I just killed, he was an angel. But I have a problem. See, I found out a few weeks ago that I can drink their grace, that bluish stuff, and it gives me powers. I discovered it when my boyfriend and his brother were in a lot of trouble, about to die, and since then, I haven't been able to stop. When I try I start having withdraws, and I get really sick. That's why I was so sick the other day. I can't keep doing it though, it makes me really violent. My boyfriend's brother tried to convince me of that, and I accidentally hurt him. That's why I ran away, and that's why I came here." She finishes.

"Wow. So you're addicted to angels grace, and you have to stop before you can go home?"

"I don't know that they even want me to come home. I'm a monster, and they are hunters." She says sadly.

"_Hunters_?"

"Yeah. People who hunt monsters, and save life's... _Heroes_." She smiles sadly, "They accepted me as the Judge, but _now_..."

"If they have any brains they will want you back. Anyone can see that you are trying, and you're _obviously_ not a monster." Elijah comforts her.

"I'm glad you think so kid." She says. "You're pretty special. Most people would hear what I'm telling them, and freak out."

"I'm not scared." Elijah says. "I _am_ hungry. Wanna join us for dinner?"

"Sure." Lex smiles.

They walk around the back of the hotel, and into Elijah's house. Lex and Elijah work side by side, preparing dinner.

They finish up, and Lex sets out the dishes. Elijah walks into his dad's room to wake him for dinner.

Everything is quiet for a moment, and then Lex hears a shout, and a dull thud.

Elijah walks back out of the room, tilting his head back to keep blood from pouring on his shirt. Lex marches toward the room, but Elijah stops her. "Just leave it. It's not worth it. I don't want you to get fired, you're the only friend I have."

Lex backs down upon his request, and instead wets a washcloth to hold against his nose. After the bleeding stops, they sit down to dinner, and eat quietly.

...

Over the next three months, Elijah becomes accustomed to Lex's cycle:

Try to quit, black out, disappear, reappear juiced up again.

He helps her during the down times, and she helps him during the up.

The way Beau treats Elijah gets progressively worse, and Lex finds it hard not to kill the man.

On Elijah's seventeenth birthday, Lex shuffles around his tiny kitchen busily, baking him a cake.

Suddenly she hears a commotion outside.

She rushes out to find Elijah's dad beating him mercilessly. Elijah refuses to fight back, although he is certainly big enough.

"_**Beau**_!" Lex screams, storming toward him.

Beau turns toward her, "I'm getting mighty damn tired of your meddling, _bitch_." He says, lifting his fist up. Before he reaches her, he suddenly stops, and claws at his chest, falling to the ground.

Standing over him is the flickering form of Elijah's mother. Her hand is buried deep in Beaus back, as she squeezes the life out if him.

Lex races back into the kitchen, and pulls a box of rock salt out of the cabinet. She flings it at Elijah's mom as she dashes back out the door, and her form vanishes, reappearing behind Elijah.

Lex is too late, and Beau lies dead on the ground.

Elijah scrambles to his feet, and turns to face his mother.

She holds out her hand, beckoning Elijah forward. He walks toward her, and his whole body trembles.

"M-mom?"

"Elijah, there is something I have to tell you, and it's going to be very hard to hear. Your father killed me, not a robber. He has always been abusive. I tried to keep you from it, from _him_, while I was alive. I told him I was leaving him, and he snapped, and killed me. When I died, I _couldn't_ let go. I was too afraid for you. I stayed behind, and waited for the inevitable day when he started to lash out at you too. Your father was a bad man, and he _deserved_ to die." She smiles, and rests her hand on his face. "I have to let go now, Elijah. I need you to burn the locket."

Elijah's hand grasps the antique locket, and he sobs. "_Don't go momma_. _Please don't leave me alone."_

"I do not believe you will be alone son." She looks up at Lex. "Your friend knows the supernatural world. She knows how to protect you. _Stay with her_. My work is finished. I know now, you'll be okay. It's time."

Lex walks behind Elijah, removing his locket gently. "_It's going to be okay."_ She promises softly.

She pulls the lighter Dean gave her out of her pocket, and lights it, holding the locket over the flame. It melts into silver droplets on the ground, and Elijah's mother evaporates.

Elijah turns to Lex, and buries his head in her shoulder, weeping.

She hugs him tightly, and cries with him.

...

Lex sits at the table, reading Beau's obituary. "Heart attack" was the official cause of death.

She has moved into the house with Elijah, and together they run the hotel that Elijah now owns.

She smiles as he sits a plate of scrambled eggs on the table. It's only been two weeks since Beaus death, but Elijah seems to be handling it okay.

He sits at the table, and looks at her seriously. "Lex, we _have_ to get you clean. You're content here, but I don't think you'll ever be really happy until you can be with Dean again."

Tears well up in Lex's eyes, as the truth of Elijah's words take her by surprise. "I know kid." She replies. "_I need your help_."


	11. Welcome Back

Lex lies in her tattered bed, writhing in pain. For the hundredth time, she tries with all her meager might to quit.

As the angels grace leaves her system, it flays her alive, as if taking revenge on her for stealing it.

Tears flow down her cheeks, and she screams Dean's name into her pillow. Oh what she would give to have him here. His mere presence would sooth her burning flesh.

She sobs, her body racked with agony. Her hands clutch to the side of the mattress, until they ache with effort.

She rolls over on her back, and sees her reflection in Elijah's troubles eyes. She is pail and thin. The dark circles under her eyes are alarming, and her lips are cracked and bleeding.

She feels the edges of her vision blur. "No. No no no, _please_." She weeps.

Elijah shakes her shoulders. "You _have_ to stay awake Lex!" He shouts.

But despite her efforts to cling to consciousness, she blacks out again.

When she comes to, she looks around, unsure of her whereabouts. The walls are spattered in blood, and there is a dead angel lying at her feet.

She looks in the mirror on the door, and lifeless, ice blue eyes stair back.

She bends over, laying her hand on the angel's battered face, closing her eyes, and reading his past.

So far she had been lucky in her blackouts. Every angel she had killed had it coming.

The verdict comes back, causing her to fall to her knees, and cry out.

**Innocent**.

This angel was _innocent_.

She has taken a blameless life.

She looks at her blood-covered hands wildly, and vanishes, reappearing in the house.

She rushes toward the bathroom, and Elijah follows her.

"_You killed again_?" He asks disappointed.

She doesn't answer. Her hands burn, as she scrubs them in the scalding hot water, but she does not feel clean.

She walks back to her bed, and sits down, defeated. She buries her head in her knees, and cries.

"Lex it's okay, we'll get it next time." He tries to comfort her.

"You don't understand Elijah,_ he was innocent_." She weeps.

Elijah does not answer. He merely wraps his arms around Lex and let's her cry her fill.

…

Dean stands on the front stoop of the bunker, clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey like it is the last cable, mooring him to his dream world. The world where Lex still gives a damn about him.

He stares down at it, his red-rimmed eyes standing out against the dark circles below them. He considers flinging it across the yard, but he can't seem to let it go. Just like he can't seem to let her go.

It's been four damned months. He should be over her. He should be able to have a few one-night stands, and then settle down into his usual routine of being alone.

But he can't.

He gives up and drifts back inside. Sam sits on the couch, looking up at him, worried. "You okay?" He asks.

"Not even a little." Dean says, his voice rough and low.

"It'll get easier." Sam promises.

"Save it." Dean replies, sitting down on the couch, and flipping the TV on.

Castiel materializes in the middle of the room, causing Sam to nearly jump out of his skin. Dean does not react.

"_Dean we need to talk."_ Cas says.

"Talk to Sam." Dean replies, placing his head in his hands, exhausted.

"It's about Alexandros." Cas insists.

"Did you find her?" Dean says, suddenly attentive.

Cas sighs, and lowers his head. "No, but I found her aftermath, _again_."

"I don't need to hear this shit man." Dean says, his shoulders slumping.

"Dean, it was an innocent angel this time. _One of my friends_." Cas says, his eyes sad.

Dean stands up, agitated.

This accusation is like salt on the already gaping wound Lex's absence has inflicted on him. "Then it has to be something else that killed him."

"Throat ripped out, angel grace gone." Cas says, his eyes lowered to avoid Deans hateful gaze.

"Well your friend must have been an undercover douche. Lex wouldn't kill and innocent. _No way in hell_." Dean growls.

"I know this hurts to hear, but I knew Elias, probably better than any other angel. He was good. Alexandros did this, and she has to be stopped."

"What do you want me to do about it Cas?! _Hunt her_?! **NO**! I _can't._ I _**WON'T**_. You can't ask me to."

"I wouldn't if I had any other choice." Cas says, despondently. "I am an angel. If I go after her, I would only be her next victim."

"_Please Cas. Don't ask me to do this."_ Dean's hands shake, as he is overcome with anguish.

"If you and Sam can't, I will have to try. I won't watch my friends die." Cas replies softly.

"Dean," Sam lays his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We might not have to kill her. We just have to stop her. We can't ignore innocent lives being taken."

Dean looks at Sam for a few moments, and finally speaks. "_Fine_. We can find her, and try to talk to her. But I want you to know, I will let her kill me, before I would hurt her."

"Dean, if she is killing innocents, if she tries to kill you, Lex is gone. The one we knew, anyway. _I won't let you die for a monster_." Sam replies.

Before Sam knows what hits him, Dean has him by the throat, pressed against the wall. _**"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT, YOU HEAR ME?!"**_

Castiel pries Dean off of Sam, and Sam rubs his throat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He backs down. "We'll talk to her. _Just talk_."

Dean turns and storms out the front door, and the Impala's engine roars, as he drives off.

Sam sighs, and runs his hands through his hair. He wonders down the hallway, and into Lex's bedroom.

He stops in the doorway, and his eyes run over her undisturbed things. Dean refused to let Sam clean the room out, and now Sam is grateful for that. He takes Lex's brush off the counter, and pulls her loose hairs out of it.

He stops, and looks up at the ceiling. "_Jeezus_ Lex," he sighs. "You really fucked Dean up when you left."

"Let's get this over with." Cas says from the doorway.

They go to the pantry, and pull out the various ingredients required for a locater spell, spreading them out on the map table.

...

Lex walks toward the hotel, a cardboard box of thick chains and bolts in tow.

"Hey Lex!" Elijah comes out of the front office, and takes the box out of her hand, walking along beside her. "What's in the box?" He queries.

"Chains." She answers honestly.

"Whoa I didn't know you were into that." He laughs, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not." She replies. "Hey do you have a drill I can borrow?"

"Probably." Elijah says, handing the box back to Lex, as they are now outside the door. "I'll go check."

Lex dumps the chains on her bed, and walks back outside. Elijah hands her the drill, and takes off toward the front office to check in some new customers.

Lex drills the bolts through the chain ends into the floor, then she lays in her bed, waiting.

She will _not_ fail again.

As the days pass, the pain grows. Her chest heaves, and her throat burns.

Elijah sits with her as often as possible, waiting.

Finally, when she feels she can't take it anymore, she crawls into the floor, clamping the manacles around her wrists, and ankles. She curls up in the floor, and waits for the darkness.

...

Dean and Sam walk up to the counter, where a bright-eyed teenager has just rushed up, out of breath, to check them in.

"Two queens." Sam says.

"Sure thing." The kid bounces nervously, running their card.

"You got somewhere to be?" Sam asks, bemused.

"_Nope_." The kid says, shoving the keys into Sam's outstretched hands.

They walk out, and Dean stops outside the door and moves behind the dumpster, motioning for Sam to follow.

"What are we doing?" Sam asks, scrunching down.

"Kids acting weird. I wanna see something." Dean replies.

Sam shrugs, satisfied that his brother is at least speaking to him again.

The boy pokes his head out of the screen door of the office, looking around. He walks out, and rushes down the sidewalk, and around the back of the hotel.

Sam and Dean leave their hiding spot, and follow him. Around the back of the hotel is a rundown little house. The boy ducks inside, and Dean and Sam move up to the window, listening.

"_Dean_?" Someone groans.

"No, it's me, Elijah." The boys voice replies sadly.

"Elijah you _can't_ be here." The voice replies, voice full of fear. "I'm about to go again, and I don't know how this will turn out."

"I'm not leaving you Lex." Elijah says.

"_Lex_." Dean whispers.

Seconds later, the bedroom door flies open under the force of Deans foot, and he and Sam enter, weapons drawn.

They stop short, in horror at the spectacle before them.

Lex lays in the floor, in a tiny, wretched mass. Her wrists and ankles are chained to massive bolts, preventing her from moving very far.

Elijah jumps up, standing between the boys and Lex.

"_**Who are you**_?!" He cries.

Dean holsters his gun, and walks forward, ignoring the boy's alarm.

He pushes past Elijah, and kneels before Lex, lifting her up into his arms.

"_What happened to you Lexi_?" He says, his voice breaking.

Her eyes flutter open, and she takes in Dean's face, "Dean, I'm _trying_." She croaks.

"_Where are the keys_?" He says, looking around to Elijah wildly.

"I don't know! She chained herself up!" The he says, backing away.

"Dean, _NO_." She yelps. "Leave me. You have to-" Her eyes close again, and she goes limp.

"Lex? _Lexi_..." Tears fall down Dean's cheeks, dripping onto her face.

Her head jerks, and her eyes open, this time they are grey and empty. She snarls, and lunges for Deans throat.

"What the _hell_?!" Sam grabs his brother, pulling him out of the way.

Lex struggles against her bonds, wailing and cursing. "_**Free me**_!" She growls.

Dean steps back with wide-eyed horror. "What is happening to her?!" He demands of Elijah.

"I don't know! Usually she has already disappeared by now! This is the first time she's ever been chained!" He replies.

Sam blinks hard. The manacles make sense now, as does the loss of innocent life.

_"Stay here and watch her_." Sam commands, running out of the room.

Elijah walks toward Lex, palms forward. "Where are the keys, Lex?"

"_The keys_..." Lex hisses. "They are in the drawer. _Free me_."

He turns to pull the keys out of the side table, but Dean intercepts. "You can't let her loose kid. She is really sick, and really powerful."

Lex wails, and struggles against her bonds. The cuffs slice into her wrist, and she begins to bleed.

"I've never seen her like this." Elijah says. _"This isn't her_!"

"You're right about that." Dean says.

Sam runs in, with a tranquilizer gun from the Impala's trunk.

Before Dean and Elijah can react, he points and shoots. Lex falls to the floor, unconscious.

"You _**SHOT HER**_!" Elijah cries, lunging toward Sam.

"Easy kid!" Dean grabs him around his waist, holding him back. "It's a tranq gun!"

Elijah stops struggling, and Dean puts him down.

Dean pulls the keys from the drawer, and un-cuffs Lex. Sam lifts her to the bed, and Dean runs to get the first aid kit. They douse her wrists and ankles with hydrogen peroxide, and wrap them in cotton bandages.

Elijah runs to the bathroom, and comes out with a cold, wet washcloth. He folds it and lays it on Lex's head.

"It looks like we will have to keep her sedated until this shit wears off." Dean says. "Which should give you plenty of time to explain who you are, and why the hell Lex is here."

"You must be Dean." He replies. "Lex talks about you all the time. My name is Elijah. As for why Lex is here, she wondered across this place after she left you guys. I gave her a job, and we became friends."

Elijah goes on to explain what happened with his mom and dad, and how Lex has been trying to quit all along.

"It's been really hard on her, so you guys should cut her some slack." He finishes. "Don't hurt her."

"Why would we hurt her?" Sam says quizzically. "Lex is family. We love her."

"She thought you two would kill her if you ever saw her again...after she accidentally killed the innocent angel." Elijah explains.

"Well she was _wrong_." Dean says.

"She is gonna come to again soon." Sam interjects, "We need to chain her to the bed."

Elijah brings the drill in, and they reposition the restraints around the bed, clasping one to each of her limbs, overtop of her bandages.

When she wakes up, her head rolls, and then snaps up. She looks around psychotically. "_Where am I_?"

"In the house still." Dean says, his arms crossed.

"Really Dean? I thought you _loved_ me." She hisses. "_Let me go_."

"Consider this tough love." Sam says.

"We're gonna get you clean." Dean adds.

"You morons just don't get it, do you?" She smirks. "_I don't want to be clean_."

"Maybe _'psycho'_ you doesn't, but the real you does. If not, you wouldn't have chained yourself to the floor." Dean points out.

"_Fuck you_." Lex replies, jerking against the chains.

"You might as well get comfy. You aren't going anywhere." Sam points out.

She glares at him. "_I'm thirsty."_

Dean walks out, and comes back with a plastic cup of water. He offers it to her, and she sneers.

"Not thirsty for _that_. I want grace. _Where's Castiel_?" She cracks a deranged smile, and cocks her head to the side.

Dean flinches, but does not respond.

Lex begins to struggle again, so Sam injects a syringe of clear liquid into her arm. She becomes sedated again, and Dean sighs.

"How long do you think this will take?" Elijah asks.

"I don't know. This is all new." Sam replies, "I am gonna have to get an IV drip set up to keep her hydrated. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

He walks out the door, leaving Dean and Elijah to watch Lex.

"Hey, I'm gonna make dinner." Elijah says suddenly. "Lex mentioned you are a fan of burgers?"

"Uh, thanks man, but I'm not really hungry." Dean says, not taking his eyes off of Lex's face.

"Well I'm sure you will be soon enough. I make awesome burgers." Elijah replies, walking out of the room.

Dean watches Lex, as Elijah cooks. He misses her smiling face, and her amber eyes.

He brushes one of Lex's stray hairs off her forehead, and sighs. "I'm sorry this happened. It's our fault. We were in trouble, and you did this to save us. Your life would be so much better without us."

"I disagree." Elijah says from the doorway, startling Dean. "I've seen Lex without you. She hasn't been truly happy once since she's been here. Content, but empty somehow. She _needs_ you. You give her a purpose that is more than just hunting dick angels. You are what makes the human part of her truly fulfilled."

Dean looks at Elijah, really examining him for the first time. "Thanks for looking after her man. That means a lot."

"She helped me a lot too." Elijah points out.

"That's Lex." Dean replies.

"What's it like to be a hunter?" Elijah asks, pulling a chair up beside Dean, and handing him a burger. "Lex said you're heroes."

"I don't think we are. We were raised hunters. It's not like we chose it." Dean replies. "And once you're in, you can never get out."

"But you _save_ people." Elijah responds, looking at Dean with a recognizable light in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it kid." Dean cuts in. "Hunting is not something anyone should choose. You own a hotel, and you are set to have a good life. Enjoy it. Forget that monsters exist."

"We'll see." Elijah replies. "I've been exposed to that world, and like you said, _once you're in_..."

"Got the IV." Sam interrupts, rolling in a drip bag on a metal stand. He inserts the needle into Lex's arm, taping it down, and starts the drip. "This bag will keep her hydrated, and sedated."

"Good." Dean says. "Let her sleep through the withdraws."

...

It's been three days since they sedated Lex. Dean forces one of her eyelids open, and her eyes are back to their original, beautiful amber. Sam turns off the IV drip, and they wait. A few hours later, Lex's eyes flutter open. She looks around, blinking hard. When she spots Dean, she tries to sit up, but her bonds stop her.

"_Dean_?" She whimpers.

Dean stands up, and leans over Lex, "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty... Can I have some water?" She asks.

Elijah runs out, and comes back with a cup of water.

Dean lifts Lex's head, and gives her a drink.

"Is that... _All_... You're thirsty for?" Sam asks.

"I think it's all out of my system." Lex sighs.

"There's only one way to know for sure." Dean replies, and leaves the room. He walks outside, and calls toward the sky. "Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" Cas says, materializing from thin air.

"Hey buddy, we found Lex. She is here."

Cas's eyes widen, and his jawline ripples. "_Where_?" He growls.

"Calm down," Dean commands, stepping forward. "She has been out of it for a few days, getting clean. She wasn't conscious when she killed your friend. Every time she tries to get clean she blacks out. We think it's out of her system, and I want proof before I let her loose. She is chained up, can you go to her?"

"Are you _sure_ she won't get loose?" Cas says carefully.

"Yeah," Dean replies.

Cas moves forward, but Dean puts his hand on his chest, halting his progress.

"She is really weak. _You won't hurt her_?" Dean requests reassurance.

"I won't." Cas promises. "Not that I could. She is, after all, still Alexandros. She merely has to imagine my demise, and it will happen."

Cas continues into the room cautiously, risking his own life, to prove that it is safe to free Lex.

Dean follows, his eyebrows scrunched together.

Lex looks up, and sees Cas. She pushes back against the bed, and squeezes her eyes shut.

She feels the desire bubble up in her, and she grasps the sheets. _'No_.' She thinks. _'I won't. Castiel is my friend.'_

She opens her eyes, and looks into his worried eyes. The edges of her vision begin to blur. "_**No**_!" She says aloud.

Cas begins to back toward the door nervously, and Dean moves in front of him.

Lex looks at Dean, and suddenly her eyes are clear. She doesn't need grace anymore. _She just needs him._

"I'm okay." She says, relaxing.

Sam slowly unlocks her manacles, and she sits up on the bed.

"_Cas_?" She says timidly.

"Yes?" He replies carefully.

"I'm really _really_ sorry." Her head hands, and tears flow down her cheeks.

"I know you weren't _you_. I know you didn't have control." Cas says, as he walks over and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"_Thanks_." She sniffs.

Dean sits on the bed, and pulls Lex into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, and rocking her back and forth gently. "It's all going to be okay now." He says. _"I love you."_

"I love you too." Lex replies, burying her head into Dean's chest.

...

A week and a half later, Lex loads a ratty suitcase into the Impala's trunk, and slams it shut. She takes a step back, and bumps into Elijah.

"You don't have to follow me around so closely." Lex laughs. "I told you I'm not leaving without you."

"I know _you_ wouldn't. But Dean would. He doesn't want me to come." He says turning red. "But if I follow him around, he might punch me. I know he won't leave without you, and you like me, so I'm sticking with you."

"Elijah, it's not that Dean doesn't like you. It's quite the opposite. He thinks you have a good life here, a business you own, and run successfully. He doesn't want you to waste all this to hunt. It's not as glamorous as it sounds." She sighs. "He doesn't want you to come *_because_* he likes you."

"What's all this mean if I'm alone?" Elijah sticks his chin out defiantly. "Mom told me to stick with you, and that's what I'm gonna do. Besides, I've already sold the hotel. Got a good price for it. So I'm not leaving empty handed."

"I know." Lex smiles, ruffling his hair, "I, for one, am glad you're coming."

Dean starts up the Impala, and Elijah jumps in his dad's old F150. Sam climbs in with Elijah, and Lex rides with Dean in Baby.

She settles into the passenger seat, and laces her fingers through Deans.

"I'm so happy." She smiles. "My whole family together again."

Dean grins back at her, then peels out of the parking lot, and Elijah follows.

"_Let's go home_." Lex practically sings.


End file.
